Molly's Little Notebook
by weasleyluv7
Summary: This story is basically an account of Molly and Arthur's love for each other and the journey they take together. Goes thru all seven children and grandchildren. rated m for later chappies
1. September 1st

An:So this story will only be posted more if the readers like the plot. i have one other story life is like a game but i took it off because no one reviewed. The story opens on the Hogwarts Express and end when Molly and Arthur die. Please review!

I OWN NOTHING ITS ALL J.K.R.'S!

Molly's Little Notebook.

Little Note Book,

It's me again. I'm so bored and yet excited. Let me explain; today is September First and I'm Hogwarts Head Girl can you believe it?

But the only bad thing is I don't know how the Head boy is yet god, I hope its Arthur Weasley. Arthur and I have been best friends since

first year when he saved me from Peeves. Peeves tried to dump paint on me but Arthur grabbed me just before I was covered in bright

orange paint. Professor Dippet was furious at Peeves for dumping paint all over the corridor and Peeves almost got kicked out. But

Professor Dumbledore convinced him otherwise.

It is almost time for me to go put my trunk of our magically enhanced car. My mother is fussing over my attire saying it's not suitable for a

young lady with ties to the minister of Magic. Like I give a care about the minister of Magic and the ministry or what others think of me.

All my life I was told to shine above the rest and act like I was better than everyone else. I hate it and so do my twin brothers Gideon and

Fabian. They are four years older than me and they are fully fledged aurors. They both have just finished the three year training and were

given their license six weeks ago. Mom and Dad were so pleased with their choice to follow through with my parents planned for them.

Ever since we were little my parents always wanted us to go and work for the ministry. Mainly they wanted all three of us to work for the

Magical Law enforcement. My brothers always have wanted to be in that department, but I was always dreaming of something else. For

as long as I can remember I have always wanted to teach at Hogwarts especially potions. Every teacher I have ever had sucked at

teaching that class. They never respected us and they would always take points off our houses because they didn't like us. So that has

always been my goal to teach and nurture children. But this will never happen because my life has all been planned out by my parents.

They were never there for me when I have needed them most, and they think I am going to listen? No way will Molly Prewett be pushed

into something she doesn't want to do. That's why this year I am determined to head toward my goal to be a teacher. This year I will let

myself except Arthur Weasley's crazy muggle soft spot, and I will go on that date he asked me on last year. I'm telling you Little

Notebook he is going to see a New and improved Molly and I hope he likes it.

Oh no, the Black Family is here. Well at least Andi will be here. Andi is short for Andromeda, Andromeda Black the second daughter to

Mr. and Mrs. Black. Andi has two sisters one older which is Bellatrix, and one younger which is Narcissa. Andi is nothing like her family;

in fact she strived to be nothing like them. They are here to pick me up for King's Cross Station. Andi and I are the only ones going to

Hogwarts this year! Yes! Last year was horrid because Bella and her cronies were running around hexing anyone how got in their way. It

was really bad because Andi are in the same house and Bella is in Slytherin. I can still remember Andi's mother yelling at her for being put

in Gryffindor. I cheered her up that night and ever since then we have been the best of friends. Oh no someone is coming up the stairs

god I hope its Andi. "Hey Molls, How has your summer be going?" she said with a smile. "oh, my summer has consisted of lectures of

how I should live and who I am going to marry, how many children I am going to have and when I am going to have them. You know the

same old stuff." I said with no emotion. "Yeah I had a lot of that to my mother has already brought boys over to the house asking me if I

would like to marry them soon. Can you believe that Molly it's like they are trying to sell me. And Bella oh my goodness Molly she is

marring Lestrange. Can you believe it?" she said with a look of surprise. "Well we knew they were going to marry sometime. You know

Andi do you think she might be pregnant? With all the shagging they did last year it's quite possible." "I have thought about that but then

this morning I was in the bathroom and I realized that she was having her period." She said. "Yuck Andi you are such a snooper. Have

you ever got caught yet?" I said thoroughly disgusted. "Nope I never have and never will be caught!" she said as she jumped on my bed.

"Well we better get down stairs before we miss the train." "Molly, are you going to give Arthur a chance this year?" "I think but I have to

know one thing are you going to give Ted Tonks a chance this year?" I said knowing that there was something going on last year. "Molly

you know I can't. " "Andi you can do anything you want you are almost eighteen. I am going to go out with Arthur even if my parents

don't like it." "I will think about it and only if he asks me first." "That's the spirit; I am not going to ask Arthur out either but if he asks I'm

saying yes this time." "yeah Ted told me that Arthur has been kind of depressed the last couple weeks. He thinks it is because he's going

to be Head Boy and he knows your Head Girl." "How does he know that I'm Head Girl?" "Well your brothers were over playing

Quidditch with all the Weasley's and they told Arthur that you were going to be head girl." Andi finished in a low tone. "I am going to be

paired up with him all year, Andi! Yes!" "Yeah well he's not to happy about it, it seems that Mr. Weasley has gotten over his crush on

you Molly. He told your brothers that he was not going to talk to you all year if he could help it." She said this and stared at me looking

for any signs of emotion. "Andi I think I am going to apologize before he will ever work with me this year." "I think you are right molly

now lets go before my mother starts to yell."

Well my little Notebook this year is going to be hard on so many levels. I can only hope that Arthur can forgive me because he doesn't

even understand why I had to say no. but I couldn't sat yes because of my loving parents and there image. They would have disowned

me forever. But this year is going to be different I am going to say yes after I apologize about last year, and then we will live happily ever

after. Yeah right I am only joking my live is never going to be that smooth what was I thinking? I was thinking that I could actually be

happy and do what I want for once in my life. Yeah one day I hope to have a dozen children with brilliant red hair and freckles. But I am

thinking way to into the future all I have to do right now is focusing on apologizing. Yeah he will never like me for me now. At this

moment I have to get on the train and face him, I'll write it all down after the sorting and feast. Bye for now. Molly.

Well i hope that this story is better than the other one i would really like for this one to go along way. So I am only asking for reviews nice

mean whatever just hit that little purple button please! thanks nicole


	2. Talking with Arthur

AN: thanks to my first two reviewers! So sorry I didn't indent sometimes I have blonde moments! No pun intended! So the next selection in the dairy is about molly' s confrontation with Arthur. Hope you like. Review!

I OWN NOTHING ITS ALL J.K.R.'S!

Molly's Little Notebook.

Little Note Book,

Oh great! Just fabulous Arthur's family is here. Why am I so upset? Oh yeah I know the Black's family car broke down so my mum and dad had to drive Andi and I to King's Cross station. My family really doesn't like Arthur's father. They hate each other so bad I can see a fight coming on. In actuality my father only pisses Mr. Weasley off because he thinks it's enjoyable. I have no idea why he likes this kind of pleasure. Anyway Arthur seems to notice my family entering but he doesn't even say hello. I knew that this was going to be hard but why is he ignoring me? I can feel my eyes start to tear when I got on the train to find a compartment. Andi observes this and asks me what is wrong. "I am being so selfish Andi I'm upset because he didn't even smile at me. I have known him for almost eight years now and it just hit me how bad I hurt him. What am I going to do?" I said with the tears rolling down my cheeks freely. "Molly I think you have to confront him and tell him that you are sorry. I will make sure that you can get him alone in the compartment to talk. But make it clear that you like him and don't care about your family's rules, ok?" she said so easily. "Andi I don't think this will work with my parents. It sounds so like Romeo and Juliet. I really want to be happy with him but I still want my family." "Molly you really can't have both now. Your parents are going to make you marry some random person. Do you really want to be happy?" duh Andi I want to be happy but I want Arthur and my family. Yeah I didn't say that I said, "I want Arthur I want to be happy, Andi." "Good girl now let's go find the boys." Well we then started to embark on the way to my death a.k.a. telling Arthur I was sorry. The walk seemed endless and my nerves were on end. It didn't help to much when we stopped to listen before we went in. "So Arthur old boy got over the Prewett girl yet." Alastor Moody said. "Yes and then no." "What the hell does that mean Arthur we all know you still love her?" Ted told him with a smile. "Well I thought I was over her until today when I saw her with her family. I was so occupied looking at her I couldn't even smile." "And now she will be thinking that she really screwed up, she will come and say sorry. I bet she's here right now with that Andi girl Ted likes. Ted threw something at him which made a loud crash to the right of the compartment. Andi and I heard a man walking over to open the door. We couldn't even move, we would get caught by the boys and be in still, more trouble. And as we expected Alastor opened the door and said to Ted, "what did I tell you? Come on Ted we are going to let Molly and Arthur have a little talk." Alastor walked out pushing his short black hair out of his gray eyes. Ted was by far the most handsome of the three with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked down at Andi and said, "Well you should come with us we are probably going to find the lunch trolley." Andi looked up and turned to me and said, "Molly remember what I said you'll be fine. I will be right back with Ted and Alastor. Good luck. And with that she left me out side of the compartment wondering what the hell I was going to say to Arthur to make him trust me again. I took a deep breath and walked in the compartment. I found him staring out the window looking very red in the face. Well it better now then never so I started to talk to him. "Arthur." No response of course I should have expected that. So I try again. "Arthur, please talk to me." "Why would you want someone like me to talk to you?" Arthur said with out even looking up. I could tell that he was referring to the fact that he was poor. "Arthur you know that I don't care about how much money you have, I like you because your kind, loving, and understanding. My family is forcing me out of our friendship I wanted to tell you that when you asked me out but I had no time." "You could have written to me, my parents don't care. They love you molly they know the real you, because I tell them all about you. I tried to tell my dad that you were different but he wouldn't listen. So I just kept telling them things about you. My mother started to like you first and then my dad started to listen. I have worked so hard to get them to like you molly and then today it was probably all ruined." "Wow Arthur, thanks. But my parents hate you how did you get your parents to start liking me?" "I have no idea molly I just never stopped talking about you then they started to listen and then they would ask about you. My dad wants to meet you and ask you a few questions, don't ask I have no idea." He said this and for the first time looked up at me. I have no idea why I felt like kissing him but it was like I had no control. I kissed him. Yes I kissed Arthur Weasley. Want to know what it felt like? Well it felt bloody awesome. I have never in all of my life been kissed that well before.

Well after the kissed I got on his lap and started to cry. God if I came in there to scare him I did hell of a good job. Arthur it seemed was ready for just this. "Molly, please don't cry we are going to make this work, well if you want it to work I still don't know how you feel but after that kiss I thought that maybe we should date." I stopped crying. "Arthur we apologized very unusually and not to mention quickly but I think you are right I would love to date you.

An / well there is the second chappy hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks sooo much for reviewing I love ya! Please click the little button and review tell me what cha want. Thanks, Nicole.


	3. Seventh Year Projects

**Hey this is my third chapter! I'm excited; thanks to all reviewers! So this is going to be along story and I would appreciate more reviews. I'm a big girl and I would not care if I got flames just give me feed back please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so do not sue me!**

**Molly's little notebook**

**Ok let's just say my relationship with Arthur was going alright. The only thing was I was paranoid. Let me explain, my family would KILL me if they found out that I was dating Arthur Weasley. I have no doubt in my mind that they will guess soon, because I think Gideon and Fabian know. The only good news I can report is that I have received no howlers from my parents. **

**Today is project assigning day for the seventh year students. God only knows what that old man will think of this year; but it is rumored that Professor Dumbledore will take over the seventh year projects this year. Goodness I hope so, maybe the project will be of some use in the future. Well I am off to the common room to meet Andi, Arthur, Alastor, and Ted.**

**Later at dinner……………..**

**Well Prof. Dumbledore is assigning the seventh years projects. He said the projects have already arrived whatever that means. Because the projects have already arrived he said that he would explain the project to us in the common room after dinner. So the whole Great Hall is finished and we are waiting very impatiently to go to bed. Prof. Dippet rises and tells the first through sixth years to go to their common rooms. So we waited there for another fifteen minutes until Dumbledore stood up. He said, "Seventh year students, this year's project shall be incredibly different. This year you will have to look after two live children." The crowd moaned, but Dumbledore continued. "I know what you are thinking two children, two children under the age of five. It might be scary but these children have no where else to go. The children you are going to care for are orphaned. They are currently out of a place to be housed, because there is no where to put them. So for the time being we are going to take care of them. Your grade will depend on how you handle your children, but you will not be doing this alone, you shall be partnered up with opposite sex for the rest of the year. You both will live in the same room, but don't get any ideas we will know if you misbehave." Laughter filled the Hall, but Dumbledore pressed on. "Partners will have two orphans as I said and they will room in the special dorms we have constructed, they are adjoined next to your common rooms. **

**The children will learn a great deal from you since they have not had any powerful influences. They will pick up everything you do so I ask that you be good role models. There is one large rule the children should NEVER go anywhere alone. Times are not safe even for you I do not want any injury of a small child. I shall now let the Heads of Houses assign partners." This however took much longer than I expected. Everyone was paired up very well including Andi with Ted and Me with Arthur. I was happy and so was Andi but the guys looked a little unhappy about having to take care of two children. After getting a partner we had to find our new dorm. **

**Arthur was silent the whole way up to our new dorm that we were to share for the rest of the year. I entered the room first. The new room was a lot like my house, it was very spacious with two bathrooms and three rooms. The walk way we entered was furnished in oak with a beautiful door with a golden handle. I touched the handle and the door opened. As soon as I stepped inside I felt like I was in my house. The small family room was done all in red and gold with Victorian furniture. The room to the right was Arthur's room which had a large wooden bed with covers all down in different shades of orange. The next room was circular room in shades of purple. This had to be my room I was so stunned. This room was nothing like my room at home this room was spectacular. The next room was obviously the children's rooms which by the looks of it were girls. Arthur's face fell then he said "Molly please tell me this isn't for two little girls." "Arthur I believe we have two little girls." Just then there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it and saw two little girls holding Dumbledore's hand. "Hello, Molly these are your children there names are Rose Crawford and Madalyn Baker. Rose and Madalyn this is Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley who is the red head over on the couch. Why don't you come say hello Mr. Weasley?" Arthur came over to the door rather slowly. "Well children I must leave good luck Madalyn and Rose. Good night we will see all of you at breakfast tomorrow." With those last words he left. **

**Rose went up to Arthur and said, "Arthur you look like my daddy could you be my new daddy?" It was the cutest thing. Arthur however didn't think so, but he said "I can't be your daddy but I can be your friend. Would that suit you?" "Yes I think that would be ok. Arthur do you think Maddy and I will ever have a real family?" She said with tears in her eyes. "There is always hope, Rose." I was surprised he said something of such importance to a four year old. ****"Yes I believe you are right. By the way you can call me Rosie if you like." Then Madalyn piped up. "Yeah if you will can you call me Maddy my mama called me that before she was taken away by the Death Eaters." "That sounds good, so who is up for a game?" I asked knowing that the girls wanted to get to know us better. "How about we play something so we can get to know each other better?" "Yes I wanna play something fun to get to know my new friends how about you Rosie do you wanna play?" asked Maddy. "Ok I wanna sit by Arthur" said Rosie. From where I was standing it looked like Arthur had gotten over his fear of little girls.**

**An/ ok I hope you like this new chapter sorry it took so long to get up I have been so busy it isn't even funny! Well please review!**

**Thanks! **


	4. Scrambled Thoughts

**Ok, everyone! If you like this story please review I always review it makes people feel better. I have a new story called Finding Love. I only write Weasley family fics it's my favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS! IT IS ALL J.K. ROWLING'S!**

**After we got the girl's ready for bed Arthur and I took a seat on the couch. **

**Arthur was unusually quiet and he was looking at his hands. I knew **

**something was up so I decided to ask him, "Arthur are you alright?" **

"**You know Molly I don't know what I'm thinking right now. Today **

**was confusing and it was not just because those two little girls." **

"**Then what else was bothering you?" "The thing that is bothering me is I'll be here for the rest of term with you and those little girls, in the same room. **

**And ever since they arrived I have been wondering if we will ever be able to have this in real life. I don't want to scare you, Molly but I would love to wake up beside you every morning. The only thing that troubles me is the fact that your parents hate me." "Arthur we have only been dating for six months and we are so young what if it doesn't work out?" **

"**Molly I am not asking you to marry me I just wanted to get that off my chest. This doesn't change anything between us right I mean, I really didn't mean it to came out to scare you." "Arthur let's just take our time, I know today was scary for you, especially when Rosie asked you to be her daddy. Which I thought you handled very well." "Thank you I thought she was being silly until I saw that she was almost in tears. They must have a terrible life at the orphanage." Rosie let out a small cry and then she screamed. I got up on instinct to calm her but Arthur got there before me. Maddy got up and ran to me saying "Death Eaters, mama, Death Eaters! They are trying to get me and Rosie don't let them get us."**

**I looked at Arthur who was holding a sobbing Rosie in his arms. He looked kind of flustered so I asked Maddy; would you feel safer sleeping in my bed just for tonight?" "Yes Molly but I want Arthur with us he'll protect us. Arthur ears went bright pink. It was funny but I could tell that he was feeling the pressure of being the 'daddy' already. It was cute, and I found myself thinking about what he said earlier. **

**Arthur and I having a family sounded so good but yet that dream was so far away. The next day when we went down to breakfast we met Andi and Ted. They had got two children but they had one boy and a girl. The little girl Violet was clinging to Andi while the little boy was eating large amounts of food with Ted, it looked like they were racing. **

**Breakfast was quiet for a while. Skye the boy noticed that there were three little girls, three pretty little girls. He then started to imitate Ted in everything he did trying to get any of the girls' attention. This was very amusing in many ways because Ted was still trying to impress Andi so everything Ted did Skye did also. Neither Violet nor Andi picked up on either of their actions. We said goodbye to the children to go to our first class which happened to be charms. **

**Great yeah just great my worst class and Arthur favorite, so to ease my boredom I wrote in you. I have been thinking about what we are going to do with our relationship after we get out of school. God I hope that we can be together without any dilemmas from my parents. But I know that they will pitch a fit, I know how they are. Arthur is the only person I have ever felt this way for, even though I am young. That's exactly what they will say 'you have no idea what love is you are too young' but I think I do. I hope we end up together just to prove them wrong; to prove to them that we are truly in love. **

**I have made it my priority to ask Dumbledore what happened to Maddy and Rosie's parents; where ever they may be I want to find them. I want to give those girls their family's back so they could grow up with love. And maybe just maybe they could be happy and be loved. As for me I am loved and I am going to get through the whole parent thing I will be happy whether they like it or not. Anyway class is done time to go to potions oh, yeah that is my favorite. Anyway I'll write later when I can figure out what's going on in my head.**

**An: hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	5. Clad in his boxers

**An: so ok if I don't get reviews soon I'm going to stop writing this fic. I love the Weasley's but I really need feed back please!**

**Chapter 5: Clad in his boxer's **

**Arthur woke me up in the middle of the night saying he was lonely. Lonely? He just wanted to be along side me in bed. **

**I told him to sleep in his own bed and I was about to kick him out, but I had a second thought 'he is so warm and comfy' so I **

**let him stay. The next morning however I found his legs wrapped around mine his arms around my waist to top it off he was **

**clad in his boxers.**

**Yes he was in nothing but his boxers, it was quite a sight let me tell you. Let me tell you Arthur playing Quidditch was a very **

**good idea. His body was toned in such a good way that I think I started to drool. He eventually woke up and he stared at me **

**like I was a beautiful girl that he had seen for the first time. Well I only had my sports bra and underwear on so I guess that **

**was a shocker for him. The girls were still sleeping on the other side of the bed. I spoke up "Arthur the children are going to **

**leave at the end of term and we have to be good role models. So that means that we can't be sleeping in the same bed. Also **

**we need to make sure they are learning what they need to for nursery school and at the same study for N.E.W.T.S, alright?" **

**"Yes Molly I understand but I still wanna be able to just lay with you and be together." "We will be able to do those things **

**with the girls here. Plus Arthur time will fly and at the end you will not want them to leave you." I then kissed him and got up **

**for my shower. **

**DAY OF THE N.E.W.T.S **

**The day has finally come. God, I haven't written in you in forever! Sorry but I have been so busy studying and finding Rosie **

**and Maddy's parents. I have done all of this and more with Arthur by my side. Arthur has been really weird lately; I think he **

**is going to do something disastrous. Knowing Arthur he might do something good for once. Sometimes he can be so stupid, **

**but I love him anyway. Talking about something stupid he had the girls one night celebrate Rosie's fifth birthday. For this **

**occasion he took us down to Hogsmeade for dinner. He then got us lost in a muggle town next to hogsmeade. He was so **

**fascinated with everything there. I, knowing that I would never get him out of the muggle town found our way back to **

**Hogwarts. The girls had fun though; by the way they are leaving to day. I can't believe they are leaving already. Thank god **

**we found their parents; I don't think that I could stand to send them back to the orphanage. **

**So today was crazy and full of emotion. First Maddy and Rosie left that was hard, and then we had to leave Hogwarts. I told **

**Gideon and Fabian about who was picking me up. They were happy for me they said that they would tell mom and dad. I do **

**hope that they break it nicely to them. Knowing them no matter how Gideon and Fabian tell them they will still freak out. **

**On the train Arthur and I took a compartment alone. It was very pleasant to cuddle with Arthur on the train. Unfortunately **

**he was being very quiet. So I thought it would be a good time to ask him what we were doing over the summer. I got no **

**answer instead he went down on one knee and said. "Molly I know that we should be together and this year has made me **

**see that we should spend the rest of our lives together. I know we are young but I am willing to do this because I love you." **

**By this time I was crying because I couldn't believe he was proposing to me where we met the first day of term in first year I **

**felt so happy I cannot even explain it. Arthur looked as if he thought I was going to say no so I surprised him with a yes. **

**Then he took me in his arms and twirled me around, kissing my neck. By the time we were done hugging, snogging, and **

**cuddling we arrived at King's Cross.**

**Well if that was scary that was nothing to compare to what I had to do next: Meet Arthur's parents. They hate my father and **

**his beliefs, right? Yeah that's pretty much it. They had stern faces on and they weren't very welcoming. Arthur looked **

**exceptionally pissed off. Well I would be too but my parents are a different story. **

**So we got into the car that the ministry provided for them and Mrs. Weasley starts to talk about the family and how **

**everybody is doing. It was so enjoyable how she talked about her grandchildren and how she hopes Arthur will give her the **

**same. She smiled at me maybe she likes me. Arthur looked very angry with his parents at the moment and then he informed **

**them of or engagement. His mom was delighted but his dad looked livid. No one said a thing until we entered the house. **

**Mrs. Weasley showed me to my room and said that Arthur would be up in a minute. This is what I expected of course that git **

**didn't say anything about our relationship. **

**Now he is getting in trouble for it. I could hear them yelling all I wanted to do was to curl up with Arthur and never get up but **

**it didn't look like that was going to happen just yet.**

**An: so how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please tell all in your review thank you!**

**Nicole**


	6. Life

** An: so have you liked all the chapters? Good? Bad? Well please tell me in your reviews **

**pretty please? This chapter is set about one year after Arthur and Molly's honey moon. **

**Molly is worried about some thing she can't put her finger on.**

**1970**

** Let's just say that Arthur and I have been having fun being husband and wife. Two **

**weeks ****after our honey moon Arthur got a job at the ministry of magic in the misuse of **

**muggle ****artifacts office. I have a job at the orphanage where Maddy and Rosie came from. **

**I teach ****three to five year old there. During the past year we have had no fights what so **

**ever and ****nothing major has happened. It has been quite normal and that's kind of scary. **

**Nothing is ****ever normal in this world; I can just imagine what is coming in the future. Not**

**much has ****happened between Arthur and me. It has been mainly talking, sleeping, eating, **

**working, ****and sex.**

**1971**

** Today was pure chaos. I hate Mondays mainly because I was so sick. All weekend I was **

**over the toilet so sick. Arthur is starting to get very worried he even called a healer. I get **

**the results of my blood test today. Hopefully nothing will be wrong. I had to ask mum **

**Weasley to make dinner because I can't stand the smell of food. She laughed at me. How **

**dare she laugh! God why does she know everything? Yes Arthur is home maybe he'll save **

**me from this mad woman. **

** He saw my results from St. Mungos. The letter told me something I never expected. I **

**am ****two months pregnant; due in December. Arthur didn't even say anything to me he just **

**left ****me there crying. He came back when I was in bed presumably drunk by the smell of**

**him. **

** He didn't speak all he did was got into bed. So I decided to speak, "Are you going to say **

**anything Arthur." "No I am not maybe if I don't believe it it'll go away." He said with his **

**head under the pillow. I was past furious by this point I was livid. "So you are going to **

**reject your own child?" "I'm not rejecting it I'm ignoring it. How could have this **

**happened?" "Arthur you know perfectly well how this happened. I can't believe you are **

**doing this! How do you think I am handling this? Huh? Arthur the changes are happening **

**to me not you. It's not like you are going to carry and deliver this baby." Arthur softened **

**and rolled over closer to Molly. "You are right Molly; I am not going to have to deal with **

**all the pregnancy. I'm sorry about my outburst; I guess the news was just a smack in the **

**face." "You're telling me." We fell asleep like that all curled up not knowing the next **

**seven months were going to be like.**

**My first appointment…**

** Two months after I found out the big news, I decided on going to St. Mungos. Well I didn't **

**really decide mum Weasley did. So as I was being drug to the hospital I felt the baby kick. **

**The first real kick! The others were just movements that I could hardly feel. The only **

**problem was Arthur wasn't there to feel the baby kick. The appointment went alright but **

**by the end I only wanted to know the gender of the baby. Finally after all this old mans **

**babbling he asks if I want to know the gender of the baby. After about an hour the old **

**man, gave me the gender of the baby. It's a boy! I am so excited to tell Arthur over dinner. **

**The doctor told me to quit my job. He said that I need rest and that I should be calm at all **

**times. He went so far as to sign my resignation to the orphanage. How rude I can't even **

**say good bye to my children, but they have already have a replacement. Me personally I **

**thought it was kind of fast. **

** Speaking of fast you should feel this little guy. Arthur is so excited to feel him move **

**around. Arthur has already picked out a name that I truly like: William Arthur Weasley. I **

**think it's a very strong and manly name I think it will fit him well. The doctor says that I **

**am due in December but I don't think I'll last that long I am already huge. My next **

**appointment is in two months I'll be seven months pregnant. Mum Weasley said that in **

**the seventh month the baby is so calm that the seventh month is the easiest. I must rest **

**for the baby because old man healer said so. Arthur will be home soon so he'll entertain **

**me I love that man I can't help to think that he'll be a terrific father. **

** An: so did you like it? love it? hate it? what did you think tell me please, please!**


	7. The Perfect Gift

**An: that last chapterwas the sickliest chapter I have ever written. That chapter was bad I **

**think because I didn't have much to say and because I was in a hurry. This next chapter is **

**about her last appointment until the birth of Bill. Have fun and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 7: The perfect gift.**

**My last appointment…. Seventh month**

**I am going to go crazy just sitting here doing nothing. I can't stand mum Weasley any **

**longer she won't stop talking to me. I have decided to start some kind of craft. So I asked **

**her and she said when she was pregnant she used to knit jumpers and scarves for the **

**boys. It sounded like a good idea mainly because it would shut her up and it would keep **

**me busy.**

**In the end I had to go to the healer for my last and final appointment at the hospital. **

**Arthur and I decided to get a mid wife instead of going to the hospital. To save us money **

**we asked mum Weasley to deliver the baby. I argued against this very passionately but **

**Arthur won this time on the issue of money. I don't have a huge problem with it it's just **

**going to be weird. **

**Arthur took me to the healer appointment after dinner. We sat what felt like an eternity **

**then at last the old man came. He said the same thing he said last time the only thing new **

**was that I have a new due date. **

"**Mrs. Weasley I don't think you will last until December third. Please inform your mid **

**wife of this as soon as you can." He said slowly in an old man way. **

"**When do you suppose he will arrive?" Arthur asked the old man curiously. **

"**The latest will probably be last week of November. Is that all the questions?" he asked **

**us in a slow monotone. Arthur and I nodded in response. **

"**Very well then, good day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and good luck." That was it hopefully **

**nothing bad will happen during the delivery or I swear I will kill Arthur's mother. **

**November 29, 1971 **

**Two thirty in the morning and the baby decides to start kicking. So I start to walk around **

**thinking its false labor, but it wasn't; at least I don't think it is anyway. I then went walking **

**around the Burrow until the pain was too much to bear. I waddled in pain up the stairs to **

**wake Arthur. I got half way up and collapsed onto the stair landing. I screamed in pain **

**which woke Arthur up.**

**Arthur ran toward the noise of my scream he helped me up and I explained, **

"**I'm sorry Arthur I thought I was just false labor, so I started to walk around to ease the **

**pain." **

"**Shh, Mollywobbles its ok I understand but I wish you would have woken me up before **

**you started to walk. Have you flooed mum yet?" he asked fairly calmly. I was not calm **

**however, so I yelled at him in pure pain.**

"**Arthur how was I supposed to floo your mother when I was lying on the bloody floor in **

**labor." **

"**Alright Molly calm down I'll go floo mum." As he left I whispered, **

"**I'll calm down as soon as this baby of yours comes out." I only said that because I was **

**hot and in severe pain. Arthur finally came up with mum Weasley who immediately put a **

**cooling charm on me. Which I loved her for doing at the moment, but I could still feel the **

**pain. **

**Wow talk about pain and exhausting hours of labor. But I all seemed to be worth it **

**somehow. Arthur was the best coach ever he stayed with me though it all and he went **

**behind me near the end of my labor. **

**At one point mum Weasley came back to check my progress and she said I was ready. I **

**couldn't even think about anything else at that moment but to push little William out. **

**Arthur was behind me saying, **

"**alright Molly dear I need you to breathe and then push as hard as you can." I didn't say **

**anything but mum Weasley kept telling me to do things like, **

"**Push though your bottom Molly I can see a head. He is almost here." I feel like crying **

**and giving up but Arthur's nervous and anxious face kept me going. **

"**Two more hard pushes Molly and he'll be out." God you have no idea how hard it was to **

**push two more times but I did what she told me to do. **

"**Alright Molly his head is out but you can't push yet I have to clean his nostrils and **

**mouth." That seemed like it took forever to clean out, the pain and burning was **

**unbearable but I waited until she said, **

"**Alright Molly go ahead push real hard 1, 2, 3…. Ok good job, Molly." "I can't do this **

**anymore, mum Weasley." **

"**I wouldn't want you to." **

"**Why not?" **

"**Because I have your perfect baby right here in my hands" She said with tears in her eyes. **

**She then gave me a screaming bundle of blue blankets. **

"**Oh my goodness I can't believe I didn't hear that before!" **

"**That's ok you where too much in pain to hear, perfectly understandable. I will be back **

**with dad and the boys later, Molly do you need any help nursing the baby?" **

"**A, no I think I can do it thank you." **

"**Alright be back later, Arthur make sure you and Molly get rest before you put him to **

**sleep." **

"**Ok, bye mum." said Arthur to Mum Weasley and then she left with a pop and Arthur **

**turned to me and said, **

"**So molly dear can I hold him?" **

"**Sure Arthur he is your son also." I placed the baby correctly in his arms and said **

"**He is perfect isn't he Arthur?" **

"**Yes he is the most perfect baby I have ever seen." **

**An. So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews please!**


	8. Just Fine

**An: ok that last chapter went really fast. My apologies I read it and I agree. I will take it **

**slower in the future! Thank you reviewers! **

**Just Fine**

**After Arthur was done holding William, I got to nurse him for the first time. The event **

**wasn't very pleasant to say the least. The poor baby was so hungry he ate for 20 minutes. **

**I gave him to Arthur when he was finished eating and he burped him. He did it out of **

**instinct or perhaps he knew how to already but it looked so natural. I feel asleep watching **

**Arthur burp William. Well the peace didn't last long. About two hours later the baby was **

**screaming bloody murder for something he needed. But I didn't get a chance to get up **

**Arthur was already there calming him down.**

"**Mollywobbles I think he is hungry, so you can feed him and I'll burp him because I have **

**to get up for work in ten minutes anyway." **

"**Ok give him here please." I said half asleep. Arthur gave the baby to me and I feed him **

**then I gave him to Arthur and then he put him back in his cot. After Arthur left I feel back **

**to sleep but at 8:00 I couldn't sleep no more, so I walked over to William cot. He looked **

**so peaceful lying there so innocently. He started to stir in his blanket probably wet or **

**ready for his breakfast. He woke up but he didn't cry he just looked up at me and gave me **

**a face. A baby face I haven't seen before, maybe because before I looked at babies I **

**wasn't the mother of one. **

"**William you are the most perfect red head I have ever seen." I said picking him up out of **

**his cot. **

"**And you are the best mommy I have ever seen." Said a voice I haven't heard in a while. I **

**turned around and saw my brothers Gideon and Fabian. **

"**Gid, Fab how did you find out I had a baby?" I said.**

"**Well, we are auror's we know everything." Gideon said cockily. **

"**Oh yes I am sure, Gideon. So how did you find out?" **

"**Dear old Gideon here cornered Arthur last month, and he told us that you were going to **

**have a baby soon." Fabian said.**

"**And we have told his boss that he needs some paternal time. We got him four months **

**off."**

"**How did you do that? I want a truthful answer please."**

"**Molly we told mom that you were pregnant and she broke down. She persuaded dad to **

**give Arthur money for paternal leave. We cornered Arthur last week to give him the **

**money but he wouldn't take it. We in turn put it in his vault and told his boss that Arthur **

**won't be there for four months. Arthur's boss said he would be ok with that if Arthur took **

**some work home every once and a while and checked in every once and a while."**

"**Guys this is to much we can't take that money from dad." I said.**

"**After all mom and dad put you though. You can take that money and you will take that **

**money."**

"**Fine, do you want to say hello to your nephew?"**

"**Yes that would be great." Gideon said. We sat there playing with the baby for awhile until **

**I heard a pop. Gideon and Fabian went into there auror mode. They silently went down the **

**stairs to find Arthur. I heard Arthur scream and then laugh. **

"**Sorry Arthur we were just seeing who came in. said Gideon though a chuckle. **

"**Yeah we were just checking. Arthur do you know you scream like a little girl?" said **

**Fabian. **

"**Very funny guys, is Molly ok?"**

"**Yeah she's up in the room with Bill." Said Gideon.**

"**Alright, and thanks for everything."**

"**No problem Arthur, tell Molly we will be back next week to play with Bill."**

"**Alright I'll tell her; a by the way why are you calling him William Bill?"**

"**Because Arthur Bill fits him it makes him look cool."**

"**He's 12 hours old." Arthur said.**

"**It is our gift to him. He needs something after being named after someone like we have **

**been. It's so un original." Fabian said laughing. They left with a pop not waiting for a reply **

**from Arthur. Arthur shook his head and went up stairs to find me asleep and Bill awake **

**quietly in his cot. **

"**So little one how's life going so far?" Bill sneezed. **

"**Not so good? Well I think your mom and I will try to make the best of your life."**

"**I know we will Arthur." I said. Arthur spun around. **

"**I thought you were asleep, did I wake you?"**

"**No you didn't but I think it is time for me to feed Bill."**

"**So the Twins' nicknames going to stick?"**

"**Yes I think Bill will fit him just fine."**

**An:so did you like this one slower? better? i 'm trying!lol please review!**


	9. Rolling over

An: I am so sorry I have not posted! I have been so busy with school, work, and trying to go out and have fun I have not had any time to write fan fiction. But I am off school tomorrow so I will post like crazy. Well anyway this chapter is going to be about Bill's first year of life. Have fun and please, please review!

This week has been pure hell. I haven't sleep at all because of that baby. He keeps waking up wanting something at the wrong time. Thank god Arthur has paternal leave because I don't think I could have done this alone.

This morning I did the usual, feed Bill burp him made breakfast and waited for Arthur to get up. He would then take care of Bill until lunch then I would take him until dinner. Arthur has been assigned to the bath and tucking in duties and I am the official bed time story teller. He is young but he still listens very intently to anything I say.

Today Bill decided to start to roll over in his cot. Bill scared the magic right out of me when he was stuck there and couldn't roll over the rest of the way. By the end of the day he could finally roll over with no help from Arthur or I. The funny part was when Errol our new owl tried to play with him. Arthur was sleeping and I was making dinner and the owl decided he wanted to check out the baby on the floor. I ran in to see the owl flying over top of Bill just watching him while Bill was trying to get a hold of him. The birds landed on the floor and wobbled over to him. I was watching making sure Bill wouldn't get hurt. The owl walked over to him and Bill let out a squeal of joy. Errol then went towards him and Bill grabbed hold of Errol. The owl went berserk and started to yelp in fear. I ran and freed the bird from his grasp and Errol flew as fast as I have ever seen out of the room.

Arthur was laughing trying to calm Bill down. He wouldn't stop crying until Arthur gave him to me. In reality it was not funny at all. Soon after that Arthur's mom comes in the room and starts to talk to us. She is already asking me about when I am going to try for another child! Bill is only a two weeks old and I am not even used to him being here yet. I said that and she started saying that I should plan ahead. I can understand the planning ahead part but wanting another baby already is crazy. Finally she left and there was peace and quiet. Bill was taking his nap on Arthur's chest and Arthur looked so content talking to me about the future. I really don't want another child until Bill can walk and talk. I think that would be best for all of us physically and mentally.

Soon after I made my favorite dinner; ham, potatoes, green beans, and gravy. I feed Bill and we went up to bed to sleep off the days events only to wake up to crying and dark mark in the sky.

An: oh, I am so bad! A Cliffy I love it! Needless to say that was fast but it was a fill in chapter so it was necessary. Have fun and please review.


	10. Darkness Revealed

**An: sorry this update took so long. I have been so busy these past couple weeks. This next **

**chapter is a fill in to make the story flow into the second pregnancy.**

**Chapter 10: Darkness revealed. **

**Recap: I feed Bill and we went up to bed to sleep off the days events only to wake up to **

**crying and dark mark in the sky. **

**Arthur immediately got out of bed and ran to the window. I went to go calm Bill and Arthur **

**turned to me, "Molly I have to go down to see what all the commotion is." "No I don't **

**want you to go to see what is wrong, please stay here" I said with a sad and scared voice. **

**"Molly I promise that I'll be right back." Arthur said as he kissed Bill's crown. He then **

**turned to me and said "I love you and I will be right back." "I love you too." And then he **

**was gone. I looked unto my child's sleeping face and said "William I wonder if you will **

**ever live in a world of peace and serenity?" my small son shifted in his blanket and **

**continued on in his dream filled slumber. I carefully put him in his cot and sat down in my **

**rocking chair waiting to hear news from Arthur.**

**Two hours later Arthur came running up the stairs and said the words to unlock the door.**

**He came bounding in to the bedroom with dirt on his face. Nevertheless I ran and threw **

**my arms around him. "Where the bloody hell have you been Arthur I was getting so **

**worried." I said with tears running down my cheeks. "I was catching Death Eaters in the **

**town close by who were setting fire and levitating muggles." Arthur said in a tired voice. **

**"How many were there Arthur?" "Twelve all together they were all in a pack coming this **

**way fortunately we stopped them in our drive way." "That's good I don't think it would **

**have been good if they came in, I don't know what I would have done." I said crying into **

**his shoulder. "When will this end Arthur when will it end? Someone needs to stop this man, **

**fast." "I agree Molly, I agree." **

**The next attack…………………………………………**

**Two months later**

**Attacks have been scattered around England on muggles and wizards. But none of these **

**attacks were close to us thank god. I know that sounds selfish but I am still very glad that **

**those attacks were not anywhere around us. **

**It's a good thing that those attacks were not anywhere near us because Bill is now more **

**active and he gets into much more. Arthur will sit there and play with him for hours and not **

**get bored. That makes me feel like I have two children not just one. But I love them both **

**just the same. The next attack was almost on when Bill turned three months old. Same as **

**the last but no one was hurt; just a lot of smoke and burnt homes. The only thing bad about **

**that was that Arthur now had to return to work. And that meant that I was home alone just **

**the baby and I. That scared me to death not knowing what could happen to us without **

**anyone else here with me. However in the following months following Bill's first birthday I **

**would grow used to my routine.**

**Bill's first Birthday…………………………………**

**The day of Bill's Birthday was spent alone in the house just with Arthur, his mother, and I. **

**He was so excited like he knew what was going on, like he knew what day it was. And of **

**course all of us made a big deal about it. I took up the whole day and into the night. Mostly **

**for us rather than him; it was a celebration of the year past and the years to come. I was **

**felling really sentimental by the time Mum Weasley left. Arthur noticed and took me up to **

**our bedroom. All of Bill's toys were spread out al over the floor. Mainly they were stuffed **

**toys, books and toy wands. I went through my thoughts and looked over everything that **

**went on. After all that had happened I was happy to be lying beside Arthur right at this **

**moment my mind was clear not worrying about the future.**

**An: so how did you like it? Next will be all Charlie. Since he was born December 12 I **

**made Bill only one so by the time Charlie was born Bill would be two, making things **

**correct. **

**Please review I would love you to death. **


	11. An Unexpected Second

**An: the whole birthday thing I got off of Harry potter lexicon I'm just looking off of that **

**and I don't own that either. Any way thanks to my only reviewer I read your stories in **

**school for the past month and they were the best it is going to be hard to match those. You **

**did a great job! Love ya much!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 11: An Unexpected Second.**

**Well let's just say the months following Bill's second birthday were hectic. First Arthur was **

**gone for most of the time after the party. Secondly Bill has been fussing mainly I think **

**because he never gets to see Arthur, and because he's teething some of his back teeth. **

**Also I am not to happy about my restricted alone time with Arthur to about 2 hours a week **

**not including sleep. Needless to say things have not been going so well with everything **

**going on in the world I hope one day things will all mesh back together. **

**Speaking of evil events today was the record high in killings isn't that wonderful? As a **

**result Arthur's shifts are so long it is ridiculous. It has been long hours and short nights **

**and then we wake up and do it all again. For about the last six months it has been the same **

**thing every single day. Finally he got a day off in the second week of March were **

**everything began. On the 10th of March Arthur got one full day off and I had a feeling it **

**was only because they worked him to the near end. All day all he would do was look at me **

**like he hadn't seen me in a long time. In reality he hasn't seen me for more than two hours **

**a week. On the occasion of Arthur's day off I cooked all his favorite meals. He took the **

**baby out to play with him for almost the whole day; it was so incredibly cute to see them **

**together. I called them in shortly after that so Bill could take his nap. As soon as Bill was **

**asleep Arthur ran at me and took me upstairs. By the time I realized what was going on I **

**was stalk naked and enjoying every minute of my alone time with Arthur. **

**As I said before I was enjoying every minute of it until now with my head over the toilet **

**retching nearly two months later. Checking the calendar I see that we were expecting a **

**second. Now all I have to do is tell Arthur the joyous news. Don't get me wrong I love **

**babies and I love my baby it's just the first part and last things aren't my favorite. **

**Tonight I am alone until late so instead of putting Bill into his cot I placed him in bed with **

**me, so I can know he is safe. Soon after I put Bill in my bed Arthur came home looking so **

**exhausted. He came in and lay down next to me. I decided to talk first "Arthur do you **

**remember the day you had off in March?" "Yes Molly that was the only time we were **

**actually alone to do some things." "Well those things that we did have created a problem." **

**I said. "What kind of problems? Are you alright?" he said with a worried look on his face. **

**"Yes I am fine I am just expecting your second child." I said rather quickly. Arthur did not **

**move at all he didn't say anything. How could he not say anything? it was me who was **

**suffering at the moment not him. All he has to do is help me though it that's all, or am I **

**asking to much from him? AsI laid there listening to nothing as Bill and Arthur slept. **

**leaving me to lay in the darkness crying myself to a long and unpleasant sleep.**

**An: so what did you think? Please tell me!**


	12. A Promise

**An: ok next chapter… is going to be Arthur's reaction to the second child. I have no idea **

**why I made Arthur the bad guy in the last one. I think I was feeling destructive so I made **

**some conflict between them. Anyway on with the story…**

**Chapter 12: A Promise.**

**I finally feel asleep that night and when I woke up Arthur was not in bed. The baby was **

**lying on the bed playing with his stuffed owl. I picked him up and took him down stairs to **

**get him his breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I found Arthur in the kitchen with fire **

**whiskey on the table. I put the baby in his high chair and walked toward Arthur and said, **

**"Arthur Weasley what do you think you are doing?" "I am trying to forget what you told **

**me last night." He said drunkenly. I was shocked to hear him say such things about his **

**unborn son. "I think you should leave Arthur before you say something you will regret." I **

**said with tears in my eyes. "That's a good idea Molly, I won't be home until late don't wait **

**up." "Don't worry Arthur I won't; and by the way when you come home don't come up to **

**bed you can sleep on the sofa until you realize what you are doing to me." I said to his **

**back. Then he turned around and said, "I have a reason to be upset but you wouldn't **

**understand." And then he left not waiting for a reply or to watch me cry until I feel back to **

**sleep on the sofa with Bill. **

**Arthur came home around two in the morning the next day. I heard him come in and as **

**soon as he did I could smell the fire whiskey clear up stairs. He came into the room to get **

**undressed and then he went back down to sleep on the sofa. I didn't sleep very well that **

**night because of the worry of how he was going to treat our second child. The next morning **

**I came down to find Arthur still asleep on the sofa all sprawled out. I gave Bill his **

**breakfast and sat him on the floor to play. Bill immediately started to walk towards his **

**father. My heart was crushing at the sight of the baby walking towards him and the **

**knowing that Arthur didn't want the next baby. I stood and watched the scene from the **

**door, knowing that the tears were welling up in my eyes ready to fall. Bill didn't seem to **

**know that I was crying, nor did I think the little one understood all he wanted to do was to **

**play with his daddy. This action woke Arthur with a start and he looked down at a very **

**shocked baby. To my surprise Arthur picked him right away then sat him on his chest and **

**he started to talk to him. "Bill what is daddy going to do about the next baby and **

**mommy?" Bill laughed like the answer was so easy and right in front of his face. "Funny? **

**Well I don't know. When your mother told me I was shocked then I was scared. Scared **

**because I know that things are getting worse with the death eaters and I am not here all **

**the time so I worry about you both all the time at work. Ah, I am rambling I'm sorry, I'm **

**sorry I left like that Bill when you and your mother needed me the most, I love you." After **

**that he hugged Bill. It was really hard not cry hearing Arthur's testimony to Bill. "Arthur, **

**love; please tell me you want this baby that is growing in side me." I said tears rolling **

**down my face. He sat up and for the first time saw I was in the room. "Molly is that what **

**you thought?" "Yes Arthur I thought you wanted me to get rid of the baby. That you never **

**wanted to see me again." "Oh, Mollywobbles I would never want that! I was just worried **

**about how the babies would be able to live in a world like this. And I hate the fact that we **

**have to bring our baby in to such a hateful and chaotic world. Plus money has been cut **

**from our department, so we are going to have to conserve a little bit." "Arthur you have **

**no idea how good you make me feel. So you do want this baby?" "Yes of course I do! I was **

**happy the moment you told me but you couldn't see my smile in the dark." "Yes it was **

**dark but why didn't you say anything?" "As I told you before I was shocked, happy, and **

**worried at the same time." I smiled knowing that all was well and that everything was **

**going to be alright, until I had to run to the loo.**

**I ran as fast as I could to the loo to drain the contents in my stomach from breakfast. **

**Arthur ran up with me to hold my hair back. When I was done I said "Arthur if we are **

**going to make a large family we have to do this together I can't do this all alone." "I know **

**Molly from now on I am going to try to do better at being a father." Arthur you are a great **

**father, look at how Bill loves you and how he knew your voice shortly after birth." "Yes **

**well I'll make sure that this little one knows my voice also after birth." He said as he ran **

**his hand over my little bump of a stomach. "I love you Arthur Weasley." "I love you too, **

**Mollywobbles."**

**An: so how did you like this one? Good? Bad? Horrid tell me please!**


	13. Bill

**An: ok I am on a writing spree! There is supposed to be snow coming a lot of it so I might **

**be here for a while just posting new chapters because I have written up to the twins all I **

**have to do is revise and post. So without further ado I give you chapter 13. Oh and I own **

**nothing!**

**Chapter 13: Bill's Moment**

**Have you ever thrown up more than five times a day? Well I have. I am 6 months **

**pregnant and every once and a while I will just start throwing up. The healer some women **

**throw up all through their pregnancies. Great, that's just perfect because I have a very **

**lively 2 year old that never stops talking. Soon after my last entry he decided to talk. I **

**have been worried about him not talking but I asked a healer and he said that sometimes **

**they wait to talk but then the usually never stop after that. Well he was very right indeed. **

**I finally got him to settle down for a nap after lunch only to be awakened by Arthur. "Sorry **

**Molly but I just wanted to know where the butterbeer went to." "It is in the bottom **

**cupboard in the kitchen." "Thank you oh by the way I got rest of the day off." "Why?" **

**"Oh they said that I could they said I needed a break but they told me I have to come in **

**tomorrow." "At least we have the rest of the day together." "Yes I think we should lie in **

**bed all day." "I really do love you Arthur." "I take that as a yes." "Yes." "Ok I will get **

**tea and butterbeer and I'll meet you upstairs." "Alright make sure you don't give Bill any **

**butter beer it isn't good for babies." "Ok Molly I will be right back." So I went up stairs to **

**our bed room and let Bill run around in the room. I shut the door so he couldn't leave and **

**go down the stairs. Arthur came up with the tray of beverages and some snacks and he **

**placed them on the bed. He rolled onto the bed and placed a kiss on my head. He then **

**took his hand and rubbed my stomach. Bill came running to the bed wanting some **

**attention. Arthur picked him up and said, "So Bill what do you wanna name your new **

**brother?" "I dunno daddy how about Charles? That's grandpa's name Charles and I love **

**grandpa so I think we should name him Charles." "I think that is a wonderful name Bill. **

**What do you think Arthur?" "I think it's a good idea we could call him Charlie." "Yes I **

**think it is a very good name." said Bill. He then crawled toward me and touched my **

**stomach and said, "Do you like that name little baby?" Charlie kicked. "Wow did you feel **

**that Bill?" Bill nodded. "He must be really strong to do that huh daddy?" "Yes he is Bill. **

**Just like me!" I laughed out loud and said, "Arthur you might be the thickest person in the **

**world but I love you." "Hey I am strong and yes I love you too, Molly." **

**All we did was lie there all day and talk about the baby and how he would look, act, and **

**what position he will play in Quidditch. I feel asleep soon after we had dinner with Arthur's **

**head on my shoulder and Bill's head on my stomach. He said that he was listening to the **

**baby talking to him, but he wouldn't tell me what he was saying. Even though I had to go to **

**the loo so bad I was so comfortable there with them both. That was changed when the baby **

**kicked and Bill woke up but he didn't say anything to me he said something to Charlie. **

**"Charlie its ok go back to sleep I am right here." Then he rubbed my stomach and waited **

**until Charlie stopped moving. Then he laid his head back on my stomach and feel instantly **

**back to sleep. "Wasn't that the cutest thing you have every seen?" Arthur said. I jumped **

**so high I was surprised I didn't wake Bill. "Arthur why did you do scare me like that?" "I **

**didn't mean to scare you I just thought it was really cute." "Yes it was very sweet of Bill. I **

**am really glad he is ready to have a little brother around." "Yes I think he is going to be a **

**great big brother." We feel back to sleep soon after that, with dreams of a small red **

**headed baby in blue blankets.**

**An: So how do you like it good bad horrid please tell me!**


	14. Bill's Charlie

**An: the last chapter was really random but I liked it. I think it was cute! Anyway this is the **

**chapter it all happens… but I won't tell you what the something is…**

**Chapter 14: Bill's Charlie.**

**After Arthur's day off I hardly saw him. Bill was so excited to have a little brother and he **

**was talking to him constantly. Arthur was only home to eat and sleep and it was taking a **

**toll on both Bill and I. Bill is so desperate to see his daddy that he will get out of his "big **

**boy bed" and sleep by my door so when Arthur comes home he can see him. Tonight was **

**the tenth time he fell asleep out side our door. I would get up at the same time and get him **

**and put him in our room waiting to catch a glimpse of Arthur. Soon after that I feel asleep **

**then Bill got up and waited by the door. Then suddenly Arthur woke me up with tears in **

**his eyes. "Arthur what in the world is going on?" "Bill was by the door waiting for me to **

**come home and he was awake. So I said hello and he looked up crying so I asked him **

**what the matter was. He said that he hated me because he never saw me and that he **

**would never forgive me." Well that really caught me off guard; Bill never did this sort of **

**thing especially to his father who he loved so much. Bill first word was daddy and Arthur **

**was always holding his baby boy. But this sort of behavior was really unusual so I decided **

**to go and talk to Bill even though I was eight months pregnant and very tired. I went into **

**Bill's room to find my baby crying into his stuffed dragon. It broke my heart to see him **

**cry that hard. I walked over to him and held him close and said, "Bill why did you say that **

**to your daddy?" "I hate him mommy, I hate him. He is never here I really want to see him **

**and he is never here." "Bill love, your father isn't here because he is at work making **

**money so we can live happily. He loves you very much and he would never leave us." **

**"Are you going to leave ever mommy?" "No I am staying, but you will just have to share **

**me for a while because Charlie is coming very soon, ok?" "Yes that's ok can we go see **

**daddy now?" "Oh, yes but you need to say you're sorry." "Alright can I sleep in your **

**room tonight?" "Yes you can come on, little one." I took his hand and lead him into the **

**room where Arthur was already laying down. He looked like he was very upset and he **

**wasn't asleep. Bill was quiet but when he saw Arthur he jumped on the bed. Arthur held **

**him close to him and said, "Please know that I love you, Bill." "Daddy I love you to but I **

**never see you." "That is going to change very soon." "Are you going to stay home **

**more?" "I am going to try my hardest to stay home more often, Bill for you and mommy **

**both, said Arthur. "Good because I think this little one is ready to come very soon." I said **

**with a smile. "Molly when is your due date?" "December 13." "Wow Molly that's in two **

**weeks!" "Almost three weeks, Arthur." "Does that, mean Charlie is coming soon **

**mommy?" "Yes Bill very soon." "But until then I have to wait some more?" "Yes you **

**have to wait but not very long, love." "I think we all should get some sleep." I said **

**knowing that we were all tired. "But Mommy…" "No buts; little one off to bed." I said **

**patting the spot beside Arthur for him to crawl in to. "But I am not tired. "Well why don't **

**you just lay down and rest for a while?" "Ok mommy I think I will." In within five minutes **

**Bill and Arthur were asleep leaving me once again to my thoughts on Charlie. **

**The next couple weeks went very slow in the Burrow. I think it was because we were all **

**waiting on Charlie. I really hope he comes soon because both of my boys are becoming **

**restless. December 11 was the worst day of my pregnancy. I could not sleep and Charlie **

**wouldn't stop moving. Arthur and I were both up all night and Arthur's mother was in the **

**spare room on call just in case something happened. I really hated the fact that his mother **

**was delivering another one of my babies but we had to save money and she insisted that **

**she delivered them. The night was the worst; I ached all over. Every time I got **

**comfortable the baby would move and kick. Personally this was worse than Bill. Finally I **

**got some sleep only to be awakened by water. Arthur who was up already saw that my **

**water had broken and he dried me off with a spell. He then got his mother to check how I **

**was doing. "Well Molly you have been in labor for a while. You should have asked me to **

**check you while you were sleeping last night, because you are ready to push." What my **

**water just broke!" "It wasn't a lot of fluid I was just a little extra that came out because of **

**the pressure he is ready." "Alright let's do this then" said Arthur. "Yes that is easy for **

**you to say Arthur." **

**ONE HOUR LATER…………..**

**Alright Molly one more push and he is out. I pushed so hard I thought I was going to die, **

**until I heard a shear scream that I knew all to well. "There he is Molly, Arthur would you **

**like to do the honors?" "Yes of course I did it once I think I can do it again." Arthur said **

**the spell to cut the cord he wrapped him in some blankets and handed the screaming baby **

**to me. "Well he isn't to happy about coming in to the world is he?" "No Arthur he doesn't **

**sound to thrilled, but I know a little boy who is so excited he can't stop moving" Mrs. **

**Weasley said as she went to the door to open it to let a very excited boy in. Bill ran into **

**the room and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy, Mommy is that Charlie?" "Yes Bill this is **

**your little brother Charlie." I said. "Is he going to be that loud all the time?" Bill said with **

**disgust on his face. "No, love he is just getting used to being here and not in my tummy." **

**"Did I scream like that too Mommy?" "Not as loud as Charlie is crying right now." "Bill I **

**think it is time to leave Mommy and Charlie to rest for a while." "Can I see Charlie in the **

**morning daddy?" "Yes of course Bill. We just have to give them some resting time." "Ok **

**goodnight Mommy." "Goodnight, Bill, I love you." "I love you too mommy. Goodnight **

**new little brother I'll see you in the morning." Bill leaned down and kissed his cheek **

**jumped off the bed and went into his room with his grandmother. Arthur looked at me and **

**said "Once again Mollywobbles you proven that you are the best." "I already know this **

**Arthur. Now can you burp the baby and put him to sleep." I said with a loving smile. **

**Arthur took the baby with a smile burped him and put him in his cot. By then I was already **

**fast asleep. "Goodnight love" Arthur said as we fell asleep only to wake up to our two **

**wonderful sons.**


	15. When Charlie met Arthur and Bill

**An: that was so cool I liked it! Anyway the next chapter I feel is boring, because it's filler **

**until I can get to the birth of Percy. Well I guess that is it so I'll shut up and let you guys **

**read!**

**Chapter15: The First time Charlie met Arthur and Bill.**

**Waking up is the most horrid thing especially if you wake up to two yelling babies and **

**your husband's snores. "Mommy Charlie won't be quiet and I am hungry." "Alright Bill **

**let me get your brother feed and burped and then we shall make a big breakfast." "But **

**mommy I want food now." "William Arthur Weasley I am sorry but your brother needs **

**food first he is smaller and younger than you. He needs food now because he is not used **

**to getting food late." Bill started to cry. I had to feed the baby first and I was being honest **

**but my two year son didn't understand. So I turned around and shook Arthur awake. **

**"Arthur Weasley get out of bed now." "Huh? What? Molly what is going on?" "Arthur **

**Bill is hungry and Charlie, well, he needs to have me for a while and Bill isn't taking it **

**well." "Oh, I see come on Bill let's go down stairs and have a man to man talk" "No **

**daddy I want my mommy." "Arthur I think it is time that we all have a little discussion." **

**"Yes well he needs this explained to him Molly he is, after all only two and still very **

**attached to you." "I understand this Arthur that is why we are going to talk about it, as a **

**family." I said a little bit more civilly. "I understand like a meeting, a Family meeting." **

**"That is fine. Now Bill darling I know that you want to be with mommy all the time but **

**mommy can't be with you and the baby at the same time." Nothing was said from Bill he **

**was looking down crying. "I still love you as much as I did before Charlie came." I said **

**looking at Bill and then to Arthur for help. "You see Bill Charlie is a very small baby just **

**brand new and he is used to having mommy all the time the same as you but differently." **

**"Daddy he was in side mommy he had no idea what was happening." "You are right Bill **

**but he relied on mommy for absolutely everything as did you when you were in side **

**mommy." "But, Daddy, why does Charlie get to spend more time with mommy than I do?" **

**"Because Bill, Charlie isn't used to not having mommy give him what he needs at the **

**same time. He is learning now what to do to get what he needs." "So Charlie needs **

**mommy more than me because he has to get food and stuff from her and not from the **

**kitchen?" "That's right, son but none of this mean that she doesn't love you any less than **

**she loves Charlie or me." Arthur finished. I was just staring not noticing that Charlie was **

**squirming under the blanket wanting to be burped from his Breakfast breast feeding. I **

**was staring at Arthur totally shocked he handled that extremely well I was speechless. He **

**looked up at me and just smiled and said, "Molly Bill and I are going to cook you the most **

**wonderful breakfast in the world aren't we Bill?" "Yes we are Mommy for you and my **

**new little brother Charlie!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door and down the hall. Arthur **

**however stayed and said, "Molly I think he understands now but it might take a while, but **

**he will be ok." "I know he will be ok. And I also know that he has the most wonderful **

**father in the whole wide world. Thank you I think you have just been assigned to tell each **

**child we have the same thing you told Bill just now." "Really? Are you kidding?" "Nope **

**you can also potty train all the little boys and give them the "talk" also." "Oh, Lord are **

**you serious that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever lived through." "Yes you **

**are Arthur could you see me doing that. I don't know how it feels to be a man how am I **

**supposed to tell them how to grow up?" "Do they have to grow up can't they stay two **

**forever?" "No I am sorry they can't. And plus that would be a lot of nappies." "Oh yes **

**can't forget nappies can you?" "No; speaking of children there is one downstairs probably **

**covered in sugar trying to cook me that wonderful breakfast you promised." "Oh, yes I **

**forgot I will be right back." And then he turned on his heel and left. I took Charlie and **

**placed him in his crib for a nap until Bill came back up. Knowing him he would probably **

**want to lay on the bed with Arthur and play with the baby. I on the other hand laid back **

**down to nap until my chief's down stairs came back up to serve me. That was about twenty **

**minutes later when I heard a two year olds feet running down the hall and into my room. **

**"Mommy, Mommy wake up we have a special surprise for you!" "Really what do you **

**have for me?" "We have a big breakfast for you!" Arthur came through the door with the **

**biggest tray I have ever seen with every inch of it covered in delicious looking food. **

**Arthur it has only been twelve hours since I was in labor and I am so sore. How do you **

**think I am going to eat all of that?" "Mollywobbles it is not just for you it is for all of us." **

**"Daddy who is Mollywobbles?" "Arthur I told you not to call me that in front of anyone." **

**"Molly he is our child who cares if he knows what I call you when we are alone?" "Arthur **

**I really don't like it when you call me the names you call me when well you know." **

**Arthur's ears grew as red as his hair and he diverted his eyes to the floor. "Sorry Molly I **

**won't say it again until it is time to." "Thank you now come here my boys." Arthur and **

**Bill came over and I gave them a hug for cooking such a wonderful meal. "Mommy can **

**we play with Charlie?" "Well if your father wants to take him out of the cot." "Please **

**daddy can we play with my new baby brother." "Yes I suppose after you eat a little." Well **

**let's just say I have never in the two years that Bill has been here have I ever seen my **

**baby eat like he did just to see his little brother. Charlie was already showing personality. **

**He would grab Bill's fingers when they got close to his face and then he would jiggle them **

**around. After a while Arthur put the baby on his chest and lay down. Bill on the other side **

**of him was getting very sleepy and it was nearing the time for his nap. They fell asleep **

**like that laying there all together. Arthur was holding Charlie on his chest with his lips on **

**his fuzzy red head and Charlie holding on to Arthur's shirt. Bill was holding onto Charlie's **

**fingers and Charlie was holding them back. They all looked to content and they all looked **

**the same just laying there in a peace that I can't explain. So I took a picture so I could **

**always remember the first time Charlie met Arthur and Bill. **

**AN: so what did you think? i personally loved this one it was soooo much fun to write!\**

**REVIEW...**


	16. Panic

**An: so did everyone like the last chapter? I did I loved that one the most. The next **

**chapter is going to be a bit of a jump because I am getting bored. So sorry if you think it's **

**too rushed. **

**Chapter 16**

**The last couple months with Charlie have been very enjoyable. Arthur and I have been **

**running around with the two children. I think we are going kind of insane seeing that we **

**have a total of seven hours of sleep in the last four days. Bill hasn't been bad to handle, **

**since Arthur had that talk Bill has been very good with Charlie. Arthur on the other hand **

**has been getting frazzled very easily. He loves to play with them but it is getting quite **

**stressful with both children. He said that he has to get used to it because he said we are **

**having more kids. I would love to have more kids, but at the moment I like having just the **

**two children. At the moment two children is more than enough to handle. **

**Today Arthur came home looking extremely tired. He said that there have been many **

**raids near to where we live and that he was taking the month off. Well I didn't like it at **

**first but he then told me that he was getting paid. So we are going to have some essential **

**family time together, which means that I get to teach Arthur what it is like being me for a **

**month. After he came home Bill started trying to get Charlie to come with him to do **

**something bad. I have no idea what the plan was but I soon found out when Bill came down **

**the stairs covered in goop. Charlie was laughing at Bill but Bill was crying his heart out. **

**"Mommy Charlie did it, Charlie did it! He said though his sobbing.**

**"How did Charlie do this darling, he is only six months old?" I said wiping the goop off of **

**my son's head. **

**"He did it Molly." Arthur said from the corner of the kitchen.**

**"Arthur how did Charlie do this he is only a baby." **

**"Molly I showed magic when I was five months old it is not uncommon to see this. Bill **

**showed some when he was eight months." I was highly impressed at Arthur at the **

**moment, but six months? That sounds too young to me; I'll have to ask his mother just to **

**make sure. The next question is how in the world did he manage to cover him in this blue **

**goop?**

**"Arthur how do you explain the goop and where exactly did it come from?" I said.**

**"That is very simple, he used a slime spell. Bill was trying to get Charlie to eat a **

**cockroach cluster." Arthur said with a smirk. Now I was angry, very angry but I had to **

**punish my first child with in reason.**

**"William Arthur Weasley! How dare you try to feed your Charlie a cockroach cluster they **

**are dangerous! Bill started to whimper but Arthur intervened. **

**"Molly we need to talk about this in the master bed room."**

**"Why can't we talk here?" I asked.**

**"Because there are people coming through the yard and they look to be wearing black **

**cloaks. Please head into the bedroom with the boys." Arthur said.**

**"Arthur where are you going?" I said with a high voice. **

**"Molly I am going to stall them from getting in here. Please go into the room its safer **

**there I put all kinds of charms up." By this time I was crying and grabbing on to him trying **

**to get him to stay. Bill was screaming holding on to Arthur, understanding the situation **

**better than Charlie, who was bawling fairly hard. **

**"Arthur please don't go, please stay here. I can't protect them on my own. What happens **

**if you die I can't raise your children on my own, Arthur?" I said tears rolling down like a **

**water faucet. **

**"Molly dear you will be fine I'll hold them off until Gideon and Fabian arrive they always **

**do. I'll be right back, I won't ever leave you. I love you Molly." I gave him a hug and a **

**kiss he then bent down to kiss Bill who still hadn't stop crying. **

**"I love you Bill, daddy will be right back don't wait for me, I love you." **

**"I love you too, daddy, and does Charlie too." Bill said as Arthur put him back on the **

**floor and turned to Charlie and pick him up.**

**"Be good my little one, I love you." He said and gave Charlie to me. "Molly please take **

**them into the master bed room I'll be right back." And with that he left. I grabbed the kids **

**as fast as I could and ran into the bedroom, slammed the door and magically locked it. I **

**turned to Bill and Charlie and held them close I didn't sleep very well that night all I did **

**was pray and hold my babies close.**

**An: ok so it was short stupid but it was a filler so review!**


	17. Childish Acts

**An: so that last chapter was bad, but this chapter will be better. Sorry it took so long to **

**update, I have been so busy.**

**I finally feel asleep with the kids only to be woken by Arthur. **

**"Molly the death eaters are gone, I need you to fix my cut I have never been very good **

**with healing spells."**

**"Oh, my god Arthur what happened?"**

**"Nothing out of the ordinary, they left as soon as they saw Dumbledore."**

**I moved out of the bed not waking the children. I grabbed my wand, and spoke the spell to **

**heal the large gash on his head. Charlie woke up and was crying for someone to hold him. **

**Arthur picked him up as I was healing his head and held him close. I helped him out of the **

**blood stained clothes and into his pajamas. We didn't sleep too much all we did was stare **

**at the ceiling holding the children. **

**The next morning Bill woke us up saying that he wanted to ask us a question. Questions **

**are not what I wanted to answer at the moment, I was so tired and I wasn't in the mood. **

**Bill on the other hand asked me the question anyway. **

"**Mommy how did Charlie and me get into your tummy?" **

**Ah, not something I want to explain to a three and a half year old child. So I pretended to **

**fall back to sleep; mean I know but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by snapping at him. **

**Arthur heard what was going on and he saw my reaction, he then started to laugh. Being **

**cranky and not having a lot of sleep I turned to face Arthur.**

"**Well Arthur if you think it is so amusing you can tell your son how babies are made, **

**since; after all, it's all your responsibility to make the children around here."**

**Well that was the wrong thing to say especially since Arthur is very sensitive about the **

**whole subject of baby making. He looked at me with those big blue eyes and said, **

"**Molly I can't believe you can say that to me after what we made, together."**

"**Arthur you laughed at what the baby said. I wasn't very happy and I haven't got a lot of **

**sleep so I snapped.**

"**Well I am going down stairs with Bill, and explain to him our only lot in life."**

**"Fine you go ahead and do that, you were going to tell him anyway later in his life you **

**pig."**

**Arthur stopped turned around and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He then turned to **

**Bill picked him up and went down stairs. As soon as I said that and saw his reaction I **

**regretted ever saying that. I started crying and Charlie woke up, he started babbling and **

**holding my face.**

**"Charlie baby I think I hurt daddy very bad, what should I do?" **

**Charlie babbled. **

**"I think I'll go let him cool down. His temper is slow and it will stay for a while. If I go **

**down now I'll start screaming. Let's go back to sleep babe, I think it would be good for **

**both of us." **

**And with that we both feel asleep, Charlie was fast asleep I was still crying. Later Charlie **

**and I were still sleeping we were visited by Arthur and Bill. **

**"I am going to put Charlie in his cot, and I would like you to go to bed and I'll be there to **

**tuck you in. then I am going to go to sleep ok, buddy?"**

**"Yes daddy, I am tired I don't really want a story I just want you and mommy to say **

**sorry."**

**"We will Bill, we will. Now go get your pajamas on I will be in your room in a minute." **

**He put Charlie and Bill to bed and came to the master bedroom. He woke me yet again to **

**talk to me. **

**"Molly, wake up dear we need to talk about this morning."**

**"Arthur I really don't want to be anywhere near you right now." **

**"Molly I now you are angry, but let's be adults we need to make up if not for us but for the **

**kid's. We need to clear the air; we both have been acting like children so let's talk about **

**it. **

**"Fine but I don't want to tell any of son's about sex, it's just a weird feeling."**

**"You feel weird Molly? I just had to make up some story about how he and Charlie got **

**into your tummy. I just couldn't say oh, yeah about that, first you need to get married and **

**then have sex with her then you get a baby." **

**"Yes that would be bad. I am sorry I flipped I was just tired and I was cranky."**

**Arthur hugged me and said, "That's ok Mollywobbles I understand your words just hurt. I **

**knew that you would come around. So how about we make a baby?" **

**"Arthur if you want to stay in the bed I suggest that you stop asking me for sex."**

**Arthur laughed then said, "Molly I was just kidding." **

**"Well don't kid about stuff like that; you know I take everything serious."**

**"I know I just thought that what I said wouldn't bother you."**

**"So now that the problem is clear and out of the air, let's go back to sleep."**

**"Alright then but tomorrow we must explain what happen to Bill he thought that I was **

**leaving forever."**

**"Yes we will explain what happened tomorrow until then we have to leave it alone."**

**As soon as I said that I feel back to sleep into a dreamless sleep until it was interrupted by **

**a three and a half year old red head. **


	18. Two little Red heads

**An: O.k. it has been a long time since I wrote but I'm feeling up to it again so, have fun!! **

**I OWN NONE OF THIS…………….**

**RECAP: As soon as I said that I feel back to sleep into a dreamless sleep until it was interrupted by a three and a half year old red head. **

**"Mummy! Mummy, wake up please!" Bill screamed.**

**"Oh, Bill sweetie what's wrong?" I asked sleepily.**

**"Daddy is setting the kitchen on fire with pancakes!" Bill said in awe.**

**"Oh good Lord what is your father thinking?" I said as Bill shook his head.**

"**Is Charlie with him? I asked as we went down the stairs.**

**"Yeah Mummy Charlie said he wanted to help. He tried to walk too!" Bill said with a smile. He was so articulate for his age. Charlie however shows the knack for being reckless. Hard to see in a baby so small, but he is constantly running and hiding in my cupboards and then pretending to scare me. **

**"Arthur Weasley what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I yelled**

**Arthur jumped letting go of the skillet making the pancakes fly onto the floor. Charlie laughed and said,**

**"Daddy made a mess mummy."**

**"Yes he did." I said never taking my eyes off Arthur's hunched back.**

**"I'm sorry Molly I am going to clean it up." He said**

**"Yes you are mister! Now Charlie and Bill go out side it time for play."**

**As the children went out side Arthur and I cleaned the kitchen. That day went quick and we soon found our selves in bed thinking of the years ahead.**

**Two years past, with out much mischief in the house that held the four of us. Charlie was growing; Bill was getting stronger and even more interested in the world around him. Him and Charlie would run around out side in the back yard and play tag. Charlie would even be faster than Bill sometimes. Charlie also was finally catching up to Bill's height making Bill angry.**

"**Mom why is Charlie almost as tall as me? I'm the eldest; why am I not the tallest?" **

"**Well sweetie some people don't grow as fast as others. Charlie is just a fast grower, you will grow nice and tall don't worry."**

**Arthur then floo into the Burrow, he was covered in soot and dirt. He looked tired and I probably wouldn't tell him the big news tonight. You see I have missed my cycle and I have no doubt that I am pregnant. The magical test said yes. The only thing is what if our family is not ready for a new addition? Bill and Charlie get along so well what will happen if we have another baby? Arthur came over to me and took me out of my trance.**

"**Hello Molly dear how was your day?"**

**Well if you only knew Arthur dear.**

"**Oh nothing out of the ordinary, we did our studies, then eat, sleep, and then crafts."**

"**Yeah daddy look what I made!" Charlie exclaimed. He had made a dragon with sparkles and feathers which he named, Thorn.**

"**That is great Charlie it looks amazing. What did you make Bill?"**

"**I made a drawing of our family. See, there are mummy, then you, me, Charlie and the baby.**

**Arthur stopped for a moment and then turned to look at me. I couldn't hide the fact that I was pregnant anymore. How the boys found out was beyond me. **

**"Arthur we should talk about this later."**

**"Yes we should." Then he turned to the boys and asked Bill,**

**"How did you find out about the baby?"**

**Charlie then said, "We found the paper that said pregnant or not pregnant." Arthur and I looked astounded.**

"**Yeah we read it together and got so excited we were going to get a new brother." I could have fainted. Here I am standing in the kitchen with me two small children who are telling their father that I am pregnant. Arthur looked like he was going to tumble over and go to sleep. **

**"Alright you boys can go into the living room and play while your mother and I have tea. The boys got up from the chairs and ran into the other room. Meanwhile Arthur went and got two cups and put the kettle on. **

"**Alright Molly, how did the kids know before me?"**

**"Arthur I didn't even know until today."**

**Arthur looked at me as thought he hurt inside. He turned back to his tea.**

**"Molly we cant afford another child; as much as I would like to have more, we just can't have anymore. He stopped and looked down. "Molly I am a failure, I can't even afford clothes for all of us. Arthur looked down again.**

**"Arthur you are not a failure! I love you no matter what and so do the kids."**

**"How are we going to get through with three children?"**

**"We will get through it together. I love you and we will get though it together," Arthur turned and looked at me.**

**"Yeah I like the sound of that. Now how about we go put them two to bed?"**

**"That sounds good.**

**"I love you Molly."**

"**I love you too, Arthur." **


	19. King Arthur's Knights

**An: Alright so the next chapter all about Percy…… Maybe the past will help us understand why Percy did what he did in the future.**

**"Daddy?" Charlie asked**

**"Yes Son?" **

**"Mummy is still sleeping so why are we banging all this stuff around?"**

**"Well Charlie your new brother is coming soon and he needs a place to sleep. So we are going to build him a cot and add another room to the Burrow."**

**"Why do we have to add another room daddy? He can sleep with me in my room!" Charlie exclaimed.**

**"You have your own room and so does your brother. The baby needs his own room too." Said Arthur**

**"Ok I guess. Daddy?"**

**Arthur sighed. Charlie has to know everything about what is going on. **

**"Yes Charlie?"**

**"Can me and Bill make the baby something too?"**

**Arthur looked up from his work and said,**

**"Of course I think your baby brother and your mother would like that."**

**Charlie moved down towards Bill and stared to grab at boards and brushes. Arthur just shook his head. The boys get into so much trouble when their heads are together. Arthur knew to keep an eye on them, but even with both eyes carefully watching the boys, they could still make a heap of trouble. Arthur turned his head to the window and saw me eight months pregnant walking towards the shed. I passed the boys who trying to open a can of magical paint. **

**"Arthur dear are you watching the boys?"**

**"Yes Molly they are only opening magical paint." Arthur said as he came to realize what he had just said. He then ran over to the boys and picked up the can.**

**"Oh, no not green magical paint. You two are going to drive me crazy. That paint never comes off easy."**

**"But dad we wanted to make something for the baby!" Bill screamed.**

**"Yeah, you said we could!" Charlie said**

**"Yes, well you can't use that paint how about I give you what you can use and you two can go at it?"**

**Charlie and Bill looked at each other, exchanged some words, and then turned back around.**

**"Alright daddy Bill and I decided to make the baby something if you give us the materials."**

**Arthur looked like he was trying not to laugh. I was full out laughing quietly now. The children looked at me with a quizzical faces. This made me laugh out loud now, making Arthur turn and look at me.**

**"Molly you better go back up to the house, me and the boys will be up in a little while."**

**"Alright but you two better be good!" **

**The boys looked at me with smiles. I knew they were going to drive their father up the wall today. As I was turning to go out the shed door I felt an extreme pain go up my back. Arthur noticed my wincing.**

**"Molly are you ok?"**

**"Um, not too sure yet, I think I am going into labor."**

**As soon as I said 'labor' my water broke. The boys' eyes got huge and they went behind their father.**

"**Boys open the door while I help your mother."**

**The boys ran around the puddle of water and opened the door obediently. Arthur then helped me up and out of the door. We went as fast as we could with the boys leading the way.**

**"Bill what is happening?"**

**"Don't worry Charlie mummy is just going to have the baby now."**

**"Is she going to be ok it looks like that baby is hurting her."**

**"No the baby isn't hurting her. It's just the magic trying to get the baby out. That's what daddy told me. Magic helps the baby out even thought it hurts lots mummy will be fine."**

**"Did I hurt mummy when I was in their too?"**

**"No Charlie just when the babies come out do they hurt, that's what daddy told me.**

**"So how did I get in there?"**

**"Daddy told me that it's magic, the magic of love. **

**Meanwhile Arthur and I were hobbling up the yard. **

**"Arthur something is not right. The baby hasn't shifted yet and my water already broke."**

**Arthur looked at me with a white face.**

**"I'll floo mother and ask if dad can take the kids, Mom will know what to do."**

**That was Arthur's answer to everything: Floo his mother and ask. While Arthur was flooing his mother the children and I were on the sofa. The kids were scared and white faced. I felt so bad to put them through such fear. **

**"Mummy?" Charlie said with tears in his eyes. "Will you be ok?"**

**"Of course I will be darling! This only will last for a little then you will have a new brother."**

**"Ok. Mummy? What will you name this baby?"**

**I really haven't thought about it but looking into my youngest eyes I found the name right away. Charlie always wanted to here King Arthur tales. He said they reminded him of his daddy who was his 'hero'. Charlie's favorite characters was one of Arthur's knights; Percy. I looked up at Charlie and said,**

**"How about we name him Percy?"**

**Charlie's eyed got wide.**

**"You mean Arthur's knights? Yeah Mummy I think we should name him that please, please?"**

**I smiled yes we would name him Percy, one of the many of King Arthur's Knights.**


	20. Gold and Dragons

**An: Percy's coming!!!!**

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Pain, pain, and more pain than I have ever felt before; Percy was one tough baby. I have been in labor for what seems to be forever, and still no baby. Arthur's head was on my shoulder almost asleep and the kids they were with Arthur's Father. Arthur's mother was at the foot of the bed ready for the baby to come. She checked for progress.**

**"Molly dear you are now ready to push."**

**At the sound of this Arthur got into position ready for fowl language and the baby. I lifted my head and started to push. The pain started to increase as I pushed but I pushed anyway. In about an hour Arthur and I had another healthy baby boy.**

**"Good job Molly dear."**

**"Thank you Arthur."**

**"Now Molly, John and I will keep those two tonight but I reckon that's all we can keep them."**

** "That's fine Mom I'll pick them up tomorrow morning."**

**"Alright Arthur, I love you both." She kissed both of us and said**

**"Make sure that new grandson of mine gets lots of rest, he had a long day." **

**Percy moved in his blankets and snuggled back down into the middle. Just as Mildred, Arthur's mother was about to go down and floo home, Bill and Charlie bonded into the room. Both were soot covered and had guilty faces. Arthur was the first to speak.**

**"How did you two get here" Arthur stared at his two guilty sons.**

**"Well me and Bill wanted to see Percy. So we waited till pap went to sleep and we flooed over here."**

**Arthur had a smile on his face however his mother and I did not.**

**"You two are in so much trouble. Do you know how bad you could have gotten lost if you said the wrong address? Mildred scolded**

**"Yes I quite agree! Both of you go to your rooms!"**

**"Molly at least let them see the baby first."**

**"No go to bed right now." **

**The two of them turned in defeat. Charlie was crying and Bill was not far from tears. Mildred left soon after their punishments and Arthur went to tuck them in. I was feeding Percy when I heard several footsteps coming towards me.**

**"Now you must be very quiet, Percy is probably being feed and sleeping."**

**Arthur was bringing them in even after what happened. Arthur opened the door and led them in. **

**"Now Molly they only wanted to see the baby. They know how to Floo that's one of the many things we have taught them."**

**"I know but what if something happened? What if they would have got hurt?"**

**"We didn't mummy we are fine we just wanted to see Percy!"**

**"Yeah we Flooed together so we wouldn't get scared and we knew what to do." **

**I melted at this statement. They were standing there so innocent yet so guilty. I motioned for them to come onto the bed.**

**"Alright, but never again will you do that without telling someone. I would get so worried."**

**"We know mom that's why we flooed in pairs." Said Bill**

**I moved Percy in my arms so they could see him. They kept fighting on who could see him the most so I laid him flat on the bed. They both just stared at him and then Percy opened his eyes.**

**"Wow mummy look Percy has brown eyes like me! Said Charlie**

**"Yes he does Charlie, just like you." I said**

**I looked up at Arthur who had a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him. Arthur always knew the exact time to butt in, he did that so well. He came over by the children and lay at the end by Percy's small feet. He started to play with them, making his feet move like he was walking. Charlie and Bill were watching like they where learning from Arthur. Charlie then got on top of Arthur's back and said,**

**"Daddy is I one of your knights in shining armor like Percy is?**

**"Of course you are all of my sons are my knights."**

**What about mum?" asked Bill**

**"Well Bill she's my queen" Arthur said while looking at me.**

**"Dad will I have a queen like mum?" Bill asked.**

**"When you boys are a lot older you both have a queen just like your mom. Now I think its time for bed my knights."**

**"Daddy if I'm your knight can I have dragons?"**

**"Well of course young one."**

**"Can I be in charge of the gold?" Bill asked**

**"Yes I bet you'll be good at that."**

**I listened as he put them in bed, all the love I heard put me into a lovely sleep.**


	21. A visit from the Uncles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**An: I know I haven't been writing but I have been busy like everyone else. Thank you for reviewing and now let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter 21: A visit from the Uncles. **

**Today I received a letter from my twin brother's Gideon and Fabian. They asked to come over and visit the newest addition to the Weasley family. I owled them back right away knowing that the boys would be thrilled and I missed them very much. I sent Errol back to the twins with my answer and then traveled up the stairs to tell the boys.**

**However they were not in their rooms. I started to panic and ran down the corridor towards the nursery. There all three of them were on the floor. Percy was on his back looking up at his two older brothers he had thick purple goo on his hands and face. Then, he put his hands in his mouth. The other two then started to laugh. I cut in right then.**

**"William and Charles Weasley what do you think you are doing to you baby brother?" I yelled. They both stood straight up and paled at the sight of me.**

**"Ah, hi mummy we were just, just playing with Percy." Charlie said with his puppy dog eyes.**

**"I don't think you were just playing with Percy. What is this purple stuff?" I asked out loud to my self and of course I got an answer. Ah. I love my boys.**

**"Don't worry Mum; it was only Uncle Gideon's 'Purple Burping Sludge.' **

**I didn't have time to become furious at my five and three year old, because as soon as Bill finished his sentence my wonderful brother's apparated in the nursery. So I directed my anger towards them.**

**"You two are making joke merchandise again aren't you?" **

**"Well Molly," Gideon said, "We have been experimenting with a few things." My anger flared. They were making experiments and giving them to my children to give to other guinea pigs a.k.a. my eight month old baby. **

**"I cannot believe you two! Why have you been giving my children your experiments?! I just get a hold of you guys to see the baby and this is what happens!" Fabian tries to cut in, but I have all the steam I need to yell at them. "You better know how to get this stuff off of him or I swear to Merlin that I will curse both of you to Mars!" The twins don't say a word to me. Fabian picks up Percy and starts to clean the goo off. Gideon takes the boys down stairs probably to play. I stop him however and say,**

**"Please take them down to the living room and read then something." Gideon nods knowing that I am going to cool down and talk and talk about the events later. Fabian has a clean Percy in his arms and starts to walk towards me.**

**"Sorry Molly, we didn't think that the kids would do something like that."**

**"You should have known better. Those two get into everything, nothing is ever left unfound, and they bring creatures into my house." Fabian laughs. **

**"I apologize anyway." He looks down at Percy who is looking up at him; probably trying to figure out who was holding him. "This one looks a lot like you Mols."**

**"That's what people have been telling me. I think that he looks like dad; it's a pity he will never come and see him. Fabian's eyes darted to the floor.**

**"He may look like dad, but with you and Arthur as his parents I highly doubt he will turn out like him.**

**I smiled. They always know how to make me happy. Just then I heard a bang down stairs. I turned and ran down stairs thinking someone was hurt, but when I got into the living room I found my children and my brother laughing.**

**"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

**"No Molly me and the boys were just having some fun!" **

**Sure boys all you wanted was to have fun. Scaring the hell out of me is what they thought was funny. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to start dinner. I think we shall have shepherds pie which is the twin's favorite. I started dinner and also kept an eye on the boys and the twins. The boys were talking to the twins. It was very cute to watch them talking and playing. Gideon was talking with Bill. **

**"Uncle Gideon?" asked Bill**

**"Yes Bill?"**

**Why do you fight that dark man that everyone is talking about?"**

**Gideon looked over at Fabian who had raised his head from the book that he was reading to Percy and Charlie. Gideon then looked down at Bill with questioning eyes. "Where did you hear about that dark man, Bill?**

**"I stole a Daily Prophet that daddy was reading. He looked sad and I wanted to know why. So after dinner I took the page he was reading and hid it in my shirt until after mummy tucked me in. I read what daddy was reading by the night light. I couldn't read all of it but what I did read was that the man was bad and he was killing lots of people." Bill stopped and waited for an answer. I just stood there half amazed and half scared. Amazed because Bill read a piece of the Daily Prophet and actually understood it and scared because he had an idea about what was going on. I really didn't want my boys to know what was going on in the world. Arthur and I would like to keep them as happy as possible. They are just too smart for their own good. I thought as I waited for my brother's explanation. **

**Fabian spook first. "Well you see Bill, your uncle and I are protectors of all the people muggle and wizard. We try to stop the bad man before he does something bad."**

**"Yeah we track where he goes and what he does to make sure people are safe." Gideon said knowing I was right on the other side of the wall listening. **

**"The bad man is dangerous what if he hurts you? Bill said with a frown.**

**"Bill he might try to hurt us but we can't let him. We have to protect everyone from all the bad he does. Don't worry your uncle Gideon and I are tough we don't go down without a fight.**

**Bill looked up at Fabian and then turned to Gideon and said, "Can I protect people to when I grow up?"**

**"You can do whatever your heart desires, little one." Gideon said.**

**I smiled, thanking Merlin that went well. The magically timer went off telling me the pies were done. I tried to grab my wand to turn it off but it turned off seemingly by its self. I turned to look at the timer but instead of seeing the timer I saw Arthur standing there with a smile.**

**"Did I scare you Molly dear?" **

**"Oh, Arthur yes you did I was kind of preoccupied."**

**"I know I was listening. I got here when Bill was explaining what he read in the prophet. Smart boys we have Molly."**

**"Yes I agree, but Arthur I think they know too much."**

**"Dear they are little still and they don't realize the magnitude of the problems yet I think they will forget about it for now. I think we should act like they know but not talk about anything until they are fast asleep and there is a silencing charm up."**

**I kissed Arthur and gave him a large hug laying my head on his shoulder. "You should have been here earlier my brothers gave the children 'Purple Burping Sludge.'" Arthur laughed.**

**"They fed it to Percy."**

**"Ah," Arthur said as he ran his hand through his hair. "So the sibling rivalry amplifies." **

**"I think so and I don't really like It." I said as my brothers entered with Bill and Charlie on each others shoulders. **

**"Alright boys we must go we have a date with the bad man." Gideon said.**

**"Ok Uncle Gideon kicks some butt!" Charlie said**

**"We shall little man. Arthur, Molly we have to run as we said we have a date with the bad man and a project with the order."**

**"Alright you two be careful! And don't send my children any more experiments please!**

**"Don't worry Moll. See you later Arthur, Bye boys!"**

**With a small pop they were gone. The boys went to their seats for dinner and Arthur feed Percy while I gave the boys their food. We ate in silence bathed all three of them quickly and sent them off to bed. That left Arthur and I alone in the kitchen together. I made tea and we sat in silence until we went up to bed. Arthur rolled over and laid his head by my shoulder.**

**"Don't worry Molly they will be fine."**

**"I know but I still worry."**

**"Don't. Now come over here and give me a kiss."**

**We kissed and kissed some more. He set a silent charm and I bet you can guess what happened next.**

**Hahaha I don't know why I hate writing sex scenes but I do sorry.**


	22. Trouble at the Burrow

**An: ooo trouble at the burrow**

**I own nothing!!!**

**During the next couple months after the twins visit the fighting between the Dark Lord and the rest of the world started to increase. I was worrying constantly about their safety and the well being of our little family. Even the boys knew something was going on, and that stressed me out even more. But the real big thing that was bothering all of us was that Arthur wasn't coming home a lot because he was offered a new job and he and I decided he should pursue it. He had to go a week with out coming home for the training. Without Arthur at home the boys were ready to start a mutiny and I was ready to give up even if this was the day he was coming home.**

**"Charlie please take that snake back out side!" I screamed half scared of the snake and half stressed out. Charlie looked up and said,**

**"No. I want to keep him." I rolled my eyes. Charlie was on this streak were he would only listen to Arthur. And because Arthur was never home, Charlie never listened. Today I was at the end of my wits. I went over to Charlie picked him, which was getting difficult, smacked his bottom lightly and started my way to the living room.**

**"Charles you are going to sit in here until your father comes home. You are going to put the snake back and you will not be allowed out of the house for a week." I knew I was being hard on him but he had to listen. **

**"I hate you mummy." He said with tears in his eyes. I turned around with a shock that I have never felt before. **

**"Excuse me Charlie?" **

**"I hate you Mummy." he got louder with every word that came out of his mouth. I looked at him as if he was an alien. Why was my baby saying this? Was it because I was too hard on him?**

**"Charlie you will stay in here until your father gets home." I said in a whisper with tears in my eyes. I went into the kitchen where Bill was helping Percy to walk. Bill smiled at me and Percy looked up concentrating so hard. I just stared at them watching intently hoping that Arthur would come home soon. **

**Charlie was still on the couch when I took Percy up to bed. I told Bill to sit down there with him until I came back down. After Percy was fast asleep I started my way back down to the living room. As I descended the stairs I heard Charlie crying and talking to Bill.**

**"I really hate mummy."**

**"No you don't Charlie you love mum."**

**"I hate her because she ran Daddy away. Its all mummy's fault he's not here." I just stood there waiting for Bill to say something but there was a pop that I haven't heard in a long time. Arthur was home. I started to run down the stairs only to stop and watch the interaction between my sons and my husband. **

**"Daddy you are finally home!" Charlie yelled as he and Bill ran at Arthur full speed.**

**"Hello boys" he grabbed both of them and gave them both hugs. Arthur looked like he was going to fall over he was so tired.**

**"Daddy why did Mummy make you goes away? I hate her because she told to go away." Arthur looked at me and then back at our son confused. He then tried to explain why he has been absent.**

**"Charlie, Mummy would never tell me to go away and I could never leave my boys. Why would you think that?"**

**"I thought that the bad man got you, and when mummy said that you wouldn't be home for a while I thought she told you to leave. That's why I was mad and told her no all the time." Charlie looked down and put his head on his father's shoulder. Arthur then started to rub his back as Charlie started to cry. **

**"It's been a long week hasn't it Molly?" he frowned**

**"You have no idea, Arthur."**

**"Come on boys I say we all sleep in the same bed tonight would you like that?"**

**Bill looked up and said, "Yeah daddy I would like that." I smiled; Bill and Charlie were starting to worship Arthur. Arthur turned his head and looked at me, he looked so worn out and tired I felt so bad. We walked up the stairs and to the master bed room laid both boys down. Then, we changed into our bed clothes and got into bed. **

**"Molly girl, how I have missed you."**

**"I have missed you to Arthur."**

**"Why was Charlie so upset today?"**

**"Oh, I think he was missing you too much and I also snapped at him to take his favorite pet snake out side."**

**"Ah, I see he was pretty upset. I have never seen him act like that, I was kind of scary."**

**"You thought it was scary? He was telling me he hated me. Usually he is the first one out of the three he loves me." Arthur laughed and gave me a hug and said,**

**"Molly it's getting worse."**

**"Yes I know Arthur I read the prophet."**

**"No it's worse. They want me to do more than what my regular job calls for and I don't like it. They offered me a position at the protection of muggles office that they just threw together. It's really time consuming and that was only a rough course of what I would be doing. The actual job would take too much time, and I can't do it, not with you and the boys at home I miss you all too much."**

**"I know Arthur but you should do your job."**

**"I intend to but I am going to decline the offer and take my old job back. I couldn't stand not seeing you and the boys."**

**I looked at him and said,**

**"Thank you, Arthur I don't know what I would do if I was alone for another week."**

**"What do you say if we go to sleep now Molly?"**

**"I would love to especially after the way this week has turned out."**

**We exchanged our 'I love you' and went straight to bed. **


	23. Fights, Surprises, and Love

**An: seeing two of everything**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Percy is growing and learning so fast it's scary. He loves to be read to and has a knack for running. Even though he is only a little over one he is very tall but not as mischievous as Charlie or Bill. Percy is actually a lot like my father in a way. He is calm, cool, and smart but has a bad temper when he is angry. It's really adorable how he will follow me around while I cook meals and then reach up to me to be held. **

**"Percy darling mummy is cooking dinner right now I will be able to pick you up in a minute. Why don't you go outside and play with Bill and Charlie and then I'll come and get you when I am ready ok?" Percy looked up and started to think about his options and then he said,**

**"Ok Mummy I'll go outside until you are ready to hold me." Then he scampered off out the door and into the back yard. I sighed, that boy always wanted to be held. I got back on my feet and set the table for dinner and took the roast out of the oven. I was just about to call the boys in when I heard a loud "pop!" Arthur was home! Before I could even turn around his hands were already around my waist kissing my neck.**

**"Hello Mollywobbles."**

**"Hello Arthur." He was kissing my neck. I close my eyes and back up into his chest. He knows that I absolutely go crazy when he does this. He keeps it up anyway and slowly turns me around, kisses my lips and grabs my bum. **

**"Arthur Weasley we have three young children that are soon coming back in the house. **

**"Don't worry dear I can see them playing out the window. We can at least snog for a while." So we did. Very heatedly actually and then he decides to take me onto the couch. I let him lay me down on the couch and get on top of me while the children were outside. He slipped his hand up my thigh and started to kiss my neck again just when we heard a loud crash out side. I jumped and accidentally kneed him right in the groin. **

**"Ah, Molly oh my god!" he looked a little blue in the face. I turned back to him and said,**

**"Merlin Arthur I am so sorry, love!" I was almost in tears.**

**"It is ok Molly go see what that noise was and if everyone is ok." I nodded my head and ran out to see my youngest on the ground with blood on his head, Bill chasing another child and Charlie crying.**

**"Charlie what is going on?" I said as I picked up a bawling Percy.**

**"Mom the neighbor boy came over and said a spell at Percy because he said Percy took his toy wand. Percy didn't do anything but the boy hit him with a spell using his mom's wand. Bill said he is going to kill that boy." I stood there amazed why would a boy Bill's age hurt a baby? I walked back to the house and yelled through the door for Arthur. My husband came running though the door.**

**"What the bloody hell is going on out here?"**

**"Arthur a neighbor boy came over and hit Percy with a spell he's bleeding."**

**"I see that let me hold him." **

**"No I need you to run after Bill. Charlie said he ran after him."**

**"Ok I'll be right back why don't you take them in the house?"**

**"I will Arthur." He smiled and ran the direction Bill ran. I took Charlie's hand and held Percy close. We walked into the kitchen and I sat Percy on the counter to clean his head up. Charlie was looking out the window for his father and elder brother. About twenty minutes later Arthur returned with a dirty looking Bill. Arthur looked furious but grateful to be home. **

**"Molly you will never guess were I found our son."**

**"Probably not Arthur so enlighten me."**

**"I found him down at the neighbor boy's house. And he was beating the boy to a pulp." I looked at Arthur and then back at my son who was looking very guilty right now. **

**"William Weasley get yourself up to your room right now! And don't say a word Charlie will bring your food up to you later." As he passed me I swatted his backside with my hand. Arthur looked up at me and said,**

**"Alright that's enough excitement for one day let's eat. Molly I will go talk to Bill again after the boys are put in bed." Arthur was the last to speech during that dinner. I cleaned plates in silence, made tea in silence and walk to the living room with a blank face. I can't believe he hit that boy.**

**"Boys will be boys, Molly. We have to get used to them doing that kind of stuff."**

**"I know Arthur but it still bothers me to see my baby do such things."**

**"Darling he is not much of a baby anymore. He's more like a child now; I mean he's almost seven. Only three more years until Bill enters Hogwarts." My eyes started to swell with tears. I can't believe my first born is growing up so fast. **

**"Arthur, can we go up to bed after you talk to Bill? It's been a bad day."**

**"Sure Molly dear." He then got up and walked up the stairs to Bill's room. I had something up my sleeve. So I walked the stairs to the master bed room and set a silencing charm. I got into my best dressing gown that hugged my curves. I took my bra and underwear off to show my self off. Arthur and I haven't had much time alone and we deserved some. I sat down by my vanity and started to brush my hair. I heard the door open and Arthur walked in. he walked up behind me and said,**

**"Well Molly Bill is ok and the other two are asleep. I see that you have my favorite nighty on. What is the occasion?"**

**"Oh, I dunno Arthur I think we deserve some fun. Since we haven't made love in a while."**

**"Hmm, I think that is a good idea. I'll lock the door." He left my side and got his wand and locked the door. He then walked back over and started to kiss me with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then ran my hands through his thinning hair. Arthur's hands however were running his hands over my breasts. These were his favorite. I could feel him getting even more aroused as he ran his hands over my stomach and then my bum. **

**"Molly do you want me to cast a contraception charm?" he said between kisses. **

**"No Arthur I don't like the sensation it gives me I want more babies anyway." And with that he pulled my night gown over my head and placed his mouth on my breasts. He nibbled and sucked and caressed them until I was moaning. **

**"Arthur, Arthur, please hurry. I can't take this teasing much longer." He smiled and his head disappeared into the sheets. He started to kiss my stomach and then he trailed down past my belly button to my womanhood. I gasped as his tongue felt around in the warm flesh. He then licked up back towards my stomach and to my lips. I couldn't take this anymore and Arthur knew this he then said are you ready Molly?"**

**"Yes, I am Arthur." I inhaled. He then entered me with full force. It was over several minutes later we climaxed and relaxed beside each other. **

**"Arthur what are the chances we get pregnant because of what we just done?"**

**"Molly I think in about two months you will be throwing up and I will be holding your hair. Then you will tell me when I come home from work that we are expecting once more." He said with a smile and added **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**An: ok sorry just in case that shocked you….. review**

**Thanks, Nicole**


	24. Add Twins

**Chapter 24 Two months later**

**An: I don't own anything. Thank you so much for reviewing I love you all!!**

**Arthur was right. Two months later I am throwing up in the toilet and he's holding my hair back. This is just great because Percy is getting really attached to me at the moment. Ever since he turned two in August he has been at my heels; following me everywhere. That however is going to change soon because in nine months I am going to be a new mummy again, but this time of twins. Yes, twins! I am so scared. What am I going to do and how am I going to tell Arthur? We can't really afford two babies at one time. All of this is going through my head as I finish getting rid of the contents of my stomach. Arthur can see the stress written all over my face and he asks,**

**"Molly dear what's wrong you seem upset?" I look at him in the eyes well I better just tell him now.**

**"Ah, Arthur, well I am pregnant."**

**"Well yeah I know that Molly. What's really on your mind?"**

**"Well I am pregnant with twins." I stood there waiting for one of the kids to come in here and save me from the awkward silence between me and Arthur. Arthur however didn't even move or talk. He just stood there and stared at me. Then he blinked and said,**

**"I can't believe this Molly."**

**"Neither can I Arthur. The boys are going to be so excited."**

**"Yeah I bet they will be excited but I am very nervous. How are we going to get five kids through Hogwarts? And what about when we have two or more at Hogwarts at the same time?"**

**"Arthur I am not worried about that right now. Right now I am concerned that I feel ten times worse in this pregnancy than any other pregnancy put together."**

**"Well it's only the beginning of this pregnancy dear."**

**"Please don't remind me."**

**"Sorry, love. I think you should lay down for a while and I will make dinner."**

**"Ok, but send the kids up. I might as well tell them before they figure it out on their own."**

**"Alright Molly I'll send them up." He walks to the door and goes down the stairs. I hear him enter the kitchen and go out the back door to get the children. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, come on in your mother wants to talk to you." I smile as they come running in the back door with full force.**

**"I bet you I can get upstairs first Bill." Charlie said.**

**"Oh, no way Charlie."**

**"Hey wait for me, wait for me!" Percy screams**

**"Well hurry up slow poke." Bill says. They start running up the stairs as Arthur yells, **

**"Be careful, boys and tell your mom dinner should be ready in a half an hour." I don't here their answer because the door flies open and three wild redheads jump onto the bed. **

**"Mummy!" they scream like they haven't seen me in years.**

**"Hello boys did you have fun playing outside?" Percy answers first.**

**"Yes mummy we climbed the big tree outside and Bill helped me to reach the top." My stomach fell to the floor. He was talking about the huge tree in your back yard, the one that is at least 30 feet high. I started to get increasingly angry but then Bill spoke,**

**"Mom its ok Charlie and I were there. Percy is a very good climber now."**

**"Yeah Bill and me taught him everything he needs to know."**

**"Boys you know that that tree is off limits! Your father and I have told you three several times to stay away from it!"**

**"We know but its fun mummy." Said Charlie**

**"Ah, you three will one day give me a heart attack. If I live long enough to give birth to these two trouble makers."**

**"Mom did you just say you are having babies?" Bill asked. He knows pregnancy lingo too well.**

**"Yes Bill, I'm going to have twins at the end of March." As I finished that statement I studied their faces. Bill looked kind of stunned but Charlie and Percy started to jump on the bed.**

**"We are going to be big brothers!" Percy and Charlie started to chant.**

**"Charlie you are already a big brother you prat." Bill said as he walked away from the bed and out of the door. **

**"Mummy why is Bill so mean?" said Percy.**

**"Oh, I think he's just going through some big brother issues. Daddy will talk to him I suppose." I was right of course. Bill went down stairs into the kitchen and sat at the table watching his father fail to make dinner. **

**"Daddy, why do I have to be the biggest brother?" This startled Arthur so he turned from his work to face his eldest son.**

**"What was that Bill?"**

**"Why do I have to be the oldest brother?"**

**"Ah, well you see Bill you are the oldest brother because you were the first born."**

**"But why do I have to look after Charlie and Percy and the new babies when they come?"**

**"Because Bill, you are the most responsible and the oldest. Your mother and I know you can watch over the others and keep them safe, we trust you."**

**"But I'm not a grown up yet daddy!"**

**"I know Bill. We just ask you that you watch them nothing more. You are still a child yourself we don't expect you to keep them safe from everything." Bill looked relived by this and got up to help set the table. About five minutes later Arthur came up the stairs to tell us that dinner was ready. He smiled at me as the boys raced each other down the stairs and I smiled back giving me the feeling that everything would always be ok. **


	25. Guess who is coming

**Chapter 25**

**I own nothing **

**This is for Fred……**

**Arthur came running from the yard and into the kitchen looking rather flushed, **

**"Molly dear, take the children upstairs to the master bed room, Gideon, Fabian, and the rest of the order are under attack. Fabian said for us to hide the death eaters are planning to come to every village and burn everything to the ground. He panted, bent down and grabbed Percy and took Charlie's hand. I on the other hand was about ready to give birth to twins running up the stairs wasn't really plausible. **

**"Arthur you're going to help me I just can't jog up the stairs anymore!" He looked helpless as he took the boys upstairs and came back for me. **

"**Molly the boys are alright to an extent, however Percy and Charlie don't really understand. I don't think we should tell them until they get older. Bill knows I think he understands that he might not have twin uncles tomorrow. That was it Arthur hit it right on the head; what I have feared for most of my life, my brothers dying…**

**I looked at Arthur with tears in my eyes and a pain crawling up my back. The tears fall and Arthur hauls me up the stairs to the bed room where the first real contraction hits my body. **

**"Arthur! Oh, Merlin I think it is time! **

**Arthur looks at me then to the boys,**

**"Molly, are you sure? I mean it could be false labor."**

**"Arthur Weasley how many children have I brought into this world? The twins are coming if we are ready or not!"**

**Arthur looked flustered he turned to our eldest and said,**

**"Bill, I need you to get into the closet and grab two blankets and several towels." Arthur then turned to Charlie,**

**"Charlie I need you to be a big boy and take your brother and sit on the bed and talk to your mother alright?" **

**The boys obey what their father says. All three of them look scared and I feel like it is my fault. I look at Arthur he stopped what he was doing and knelt beside the bed. **

**"Molly everything is going to be alright the boys will be fine they are going to be right here the whole time."**

**"That's what I am worried about Arthur. They are too young to be in here for this its going to scare the lot of them."**

**"We can't do anything about that right now, Molly this is the safest place for all of us to be. The boys are going to stay in here we will talk them through it."**

**"Arthur what about you? You have never delivered a baby let alone two! What if something happens?"**

**"Molly" he said as he pushed my hair out of my eyes, "Everything is going to be fine. I am going to be right here with you and the boys, don't worry it'll put strain on the babies." He kissed my forehead and turned to the boys. "Ok boys, now I know that this is going to be a little scary and somewhat disgusting, but you have to stay calm for your mother and the twins ok?"**

** The boys looked terrified as they stood together holding hands. Arthur walked toward them and gathered Percy and Charlie into his arms and told Bill to follow him. They walked toward the far end of the room and conjured three sleeping bags. **

**"Daddy can we see the twins yet?" asked Percy**

**"No son they aren't ready yet."**

**"Dad I want to help you and mum." Bill told Arthur**

**Arthur glanced from Bill to me. I was in so much pain right now but I was trying to hide it. It was almost time for me to push and the pain was getting unbearable. I felt the smallest pinprick of fear start to rise in my soul. I felt like something was going to happen to our family the problems were starting now I could feel it as I looked at Arthur. He knew what I was feeling I could see it in his eyes. He told Bill to grab the towels without taking his eyes off of me. We are going to be parents of twins but I could feel a swift breeze of loss swooping through the air. **


	26. Tears of Joy

-Chapter 26: Tears of Joy i own nothing

The pain was really increasing to a point I started to cry. I never cried during any of the births but this was not just one I had to keep reminding myself. Bill was now helping Arthur getting towels while Arthur was setting more protection spells.

"Ok, Molly I am going to check your progress."

"Arthur please make Bill sit with the other boys I really think he is too young to help with this."

"I will if that'll make you feel better."

"Yes that will make me feel much better." Bill went over to Charlie and Percy without much of a fight. He did look a bit put out though. I smiled he always wanted to help with anything.

Two painful hours later I was ready to push thank the heavens. The boys were all huddled in a corner with there sleeping bags and their stuffed friends. Arthur however looked very nervous and pale. He had never done this and I'm sure he was questioning himself.

"Molly after this next contraction I am going to ask you to push, ok?" I looked at him and said,

"Alright, Arthur but only if u calm yourself."

"I can't calm down. On three I want you to push ok?"

"One, two, three, push down hard." I pushed as hard as I could silently. I didn't want the boys to be scared. At the moment Percy and Charlie were staring at Arthur. Bill was holding their hands. Arthur was gaining color and confidence now. He was coaching and delivering at the same time, he was doing wonderfully.

"Molly, love I can see a head, so I am going to need you to push hard ok?"

"Arthur, I can't do it." he looked up and said to me,

"Molly Anne you know you can, and your going to have to. Plus you have me right here with you I'm not going anywhere." I just looked at him for a second forgetting that there was a war going on, that my sons were all in danger, and that losing them were my greatest fear. Arthur went back to the end of the bed getting ready to deliver the first baby. I could see Charlie getting up from the corner of my eye. When he got closer I could see that he had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy why is there all this blood from mommy?" Arthur looked up to see his son in tears then he looked at me for help. It didn't matter at the moment I needed to push I called Charlie up to sit with me. Arthur motioned the other two to join Charlie as well.

"Ok boys mommy is going to have to push. I need you to be perfectly still." Arthur said to the boys as he lowered his hands to grasp the babies head. He looked up at me and smiled I knew it was time to push and to meet my babies. I put my hands down onto the bed and pushed as hard as I could until I heard a squeal. It was music to my ears at the moment.

"There's one Molly" Arthur said as he laid the baby on my chest he was beautiful and absolutely perfect. Arthur wiped his eyes and then he said to Bill,

"Bill I need you to grab a towel, pick him up and gently rub him off, ok?"

Bill looked frightened but he did what he was told. I on the other hand was still gazing at the baby. Arthur then turned his head to me and said, "Molly you are doing wonderful but I need you to push once more ok? We still have one more baby to deliver."

I frowned at his words. I didn't know if I could push another baby out I was so tired already. Then I felt Arthur squeeze my knee and looked up silently encouraging me to keep going. With one last push my second baby was born and he was squealing just like his brothers before him. Arthur laid the baby on my chest so I could see him. I looked down at the baby who wasn't to happy about coming out, and then I looked at Arthur. He was silently crying at the foot of our bed. I knew they weren't sad tears but tears of joy. When he saw me looking he hurriedly wiped his face and looked unto the boys.

"All three of you did wonderful and I'm so proud of you all."

"Yes all three of you were amazing now do you wanna meet your brothers?" Percy spoke first,

"Yes, mommy I wanna hold one!!" I laughed, Percy was so excited.

Charlie looked anxious but Bill was still holding the first baby.

"What are you going to name them Molly?"

"I don't know love, they look identical so we should probably make sure we can tell them apart first."

"I think that is a good idea Molly." Arthur was going to say something else but he was interrupted up a crash that came from down stairs. He looked up and without a word he dashed from the room keaving me with the children and with no clue what was going on…


	27. Our Love

Chapter 27: Death Strikes Twice

Arthur ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. This was getting annoying; I mean I just went through labor with twins! Can we please just have just one day of peace and quiet? There was a crash down stairs and I heard Arthur talking to someone. The children were clearly scared and I tried to comfort them. Thank god the twins were asleep at the moment. An hour went by before Arthur came back up to the master bedroom and he looked terrible. I immediately knew something was seriously wrong. He came to the bed and sat down, Percy instantly went to his father and the others were already asleep. Arthur just sat there knowing I was dying to ask him what went on downstairs. He moved Percy, conjured one large cot for the newborns, then picked up one baby at a time and sat them in the cot. He came back to the bed and then I asked him,

"Arthur what went on downstairs?" He sighed and closed his eyes and then turned to face me.

"Molly, Gideon and Fabian were fighting in the battle outside for the order. They both were fighting valiantly. The crash you heard was Gideon bringing Fabian in here for cover, but he was losing blood so fast. Fabian was already dead, I stayed with Gideon until he passed away Molly there was nothing I could do, because he lost so much blood already. They were both fighting five death eaters at one time but Dolohov got the better of Fabian and killed him instantly, Gideon ran over retrieved the body and got hit with a rouge curse. Gideon then ran here with Fabian hoping that he could get some help."

I was staring at Arthur not even taking in what he was saying. It was such a shock, my brothers both dead. I couldn't even cry I just sat there with Arthur and the children. The children…

I cried for weeks after my brother's deaths. It seemed so hard to even think about not ever having them there. It hurt me even more that the children wouldn't get to know them more. My brothers were such a big part of my life and I wanted them to see my children grow up. Two weeks after the birth of the twins and the death of my brothers Arthur and I decided to name the Fredrick and George Weasley. A perfect fit in my opinion and we even named them after their brave uncles.

"Molly, I'm glad we named them after Gideon and Fabian."

"Me two, love. I am going to miss them so much."

"We all will. Bill is having a hard time, but I don't think Charlie and Percy understand too much, they just see that you are sad."

"Do you think we should talk to them about it or maybe just Bill?"

"Maybe all of them and then talk to Bill in private, I mean he is older and he does understand."

"Alright when do you think we should talk to him?"

"After the others go to bed we'll talk to Bill privately, after dinner we'll talk to everyone else."

Dinner was short and quiet, with the boys looking sullen. All three of them finished and started to go up the stairs. But Arthur stopped Bill before he got close to the stairs. I took the other two up to bed. When I came back down the stairs, I turned into the living room to see Bill and Arthur on the couch. Bill was fast asleep on Arthur's lap. Arthur saw me enter the room; he looked up at me and said,

"He understands Molly, but he is very sad." I frowned at Arthur then turned my eyes to Bill.

"He will be ok. We will be ok." I said with tears ready to fall from my eyes. Arthur smiled, picked up Bill and took him to his room. I on the other hand went to the master bedroom, changed my clothes, and headed straight to bed. Arthur came into the room, and then he got into bed. He rolled over and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face him. He had a heartbreaking look on his face that made me want to hug him until all he could do was smile. We came out of the hug and he started to kiss me with fervor. He put his hand on my waist and threw his right leg over my body. I broke the kiss to say,

"Arthur, dear I think I know what these kisses will lead to." He smiled and started to kiss my neck. He then put his hips closer to mine. I could feel what was happening and I knew I wasn't going to stop him. I felt him breath against my neck and say,

"I'll use the contraception charm then, love."

He said the spell and threw his wand. He then started to grab my breasts not as hard as he usually would though because I was still nursing. I on the other hand still had a lot of pregnancy hormones working in me. This emotional sex we have sometimes was the best not even make up sex compared. While he was caressing my breasts through my bra I was taking off his shirt. He was twenty five but in my eyes he was still that seventeen year old boy with quidditch muscles. He hadn't changed much, maybe a few pounds but when he smiled at me, my breath would catch, and when we would make love he always had a way of pleasuring me to my satisfaction. I smiled and so did he. We wanted to become one with each other, hell we needed to be in each other. Arthur then took his attention elsewhere; his hands went to the hem of my dressing gown and pulled it up to my bum. I knew what he wanted me to do. I lifted my bum and Arthur lifted the dressing gown over my head with ease. His eyes went immediately to my breasts which were swollen with milk. He pounced on me with a hunger I have only seen on some occasions, mainly our honeymoon and when we were conceiving. I took the hint to take my own bra off but he stopped me. I smiled he wanted to take it off himself. I loved it when he was a dominate man. He took it off with ease and discarded it on the floor putting all the attention on my breasts. He licked them, suckled on them, and nibbled, until I was moaning. He knew I was ready for him but he was not done yet.

He grabbed me and hoisted me into a sitting position so I was looking at his chest. Arthur was being promiscuous and it was a turn on. My hands went right to his bum and I realized that he still had his boxers on, so I took them off for him. After I did that he laid me back down. That scoundrel just wanted me to take off his boxers!

"Arthur you are being a big git." He smiled

"Am I now? How am I doing that?"

"You are teasing me past my boiling point that's how."

Suddenly his hands went from my breasts to my hips I rolled my eyes, he always liked to these kinds of things. The foreplay that went on was just teasing getting me ready for the grand finale. I could feel him kissing my abdomen and his hands on my inner thigh teasing until his tongue got exactly where I wanted it and his fingers were in me. He rolled is tongue around sucking in the taste licking me showing me his erect manhood that looked painfully hard. I moaned then he put his thumb in the most sensitive area of all making me close to my end. He looked like he was ready for the pleasure he so desperately wanted. When he went back down to lick my womanhood and send me over the edge I stopped him, and brought his face up to mine and said,

"Arthur, I still have these hormones in me. They make me wanna control the situation, and make you moan like you never have before." His eyes got really big as I straddled him getting him all wet but not letting him in me. He positioned himself so that I could easily maneuver on top.

"Oh, Mollywobbles, you should be on top more often." He said as his eyes rolled back into his head. I smiled I liked to be on top, to make him moan for me it was a huge satisfaction. He called out my name and closed his eyes I knew he came and I was just about to. When we finished and I rolled off him we cuddled all night completely naked until of course the twins woke us up.


	28. First Word

Chapter 28:

Having twins was the easy part, managing them was a nightmare. The nightmare intensified when Arthur went back to work three months after their births. Now the twins are about to turn one and they are getting more mischievous by the minute. Both Fred and George follow Percy everywhere and it's getting on his nerves. Mainly because they are makers and they never stop talking. Today was one of those trouble making days.

It all started when Bill started to pick on Percy because he didn't want to play quidditch. Percy isn't the type to play quidditch; he just hasn't shown any interest in the sport which is perfectly fine with me however it's something his older brothers use against him.

"I don't wanna play Bill I wanna stay inside and color with the twins!" Percy said with a red face. He was getting irritated, and I could feel a fight coming on.

"Fine stay in here with the babies Percy because that's what you are!" Bill said and Charlie laughed. I stepped in before it could continue into anything more.

"Boys stop it right now! If Percy wants to stay here then that is perfectly fine." With that, Bill and Charlie went outside to toss the quaffle. As soon as they left I looked down at where the twins had been. Of course in the five minutes I had put my attention elsewhere they decide to leave. So I started to look around for my two youngest while scolding myself for letting them out of my sight. I scanned the living room and found them in the corner playing with Bill and Charlie's fireworks, the ones that ignite when water hits them. Thank Merlin I got there before Fred put it in his mouth.

"What in the world do you two think you are doing? You both could have gotten seriously hurt! Wait until I get a hold of your brothers for leaving their fireworks where you two could get a hold of them." I was ranting by then and they didn't have much to say about being caught. I then went out into the kitchen put my youngest down and told Percy to watch his brothers like a hawk. I went out into the yard to find my oldest trying to catch garden gnomes on fire. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This day couldn't get any worse, well it could but I couldn't take it getting any worse.

"William and Charles what in the world do you think you are doing?!" Both of their heads snapped right up and stared up at me. Their faces turned from all smiles to all frowns. They knew that they were in trouble. But before I could say anything I heard a scream from the house.

"Get in the house now the both of you. Now!" The boys didn't need telling twice all three of us stared to run into the house to see what the commotion was. When I arrived in the kitchen I couldn't see in because there was a thick layer of smoke inside.

"Oh, Merlin dinner! Boys go in to the living room, Bill grab the twins." I went immediately to the stove to stop the burning and smoke. Just as I attempting to put out the fire, Arthur came running in.

"Molly, what is going on it's not like you to reduce dinner to flames."

"Arthur I was outside stopping Bill and Charlie from setting fire to our garden gnomes and our back yard when dinner caught on fire. And before I went outside I had to stop the twins from setting fireworks off in the house."Arthur looked amused until he saw my face was very serious. He then stared to help me get the smoke out of the house. After we could breathe again Arthur and I went into the living room to talk to our children. Arthur spoke first,

"Boys I am very disappointed in you, especially you Bill and Charlie, you both should know better than to misbehave for your mother."

"We were just trying to have fun dad." Bill said.

"Lighting my back yard on fire is not fun nor is it allowed. Both of you are not allowed outside for a week, you will stay in your separate rooms until dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad." Bill and Charlie said in unison. However Arthur was not done with them yet.

"What do you say to your mother?"

"Sorry mum." They both said in unison. I nodded and said,

"It's alright boys, next time just stay away from fire." The boys smiled and ran upstairs. I looked at Arthur who was looking at me and then he glanced at the twins and Percy.

"Alright boys it's time to go wash up before dinner, Percy tell your brothers to help you and the twins get ready for dinner ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." "Come on Fred and George lets go wash our hands." They all scuttled away leaving Arthur and I in the kitchen all alone.

"Molly darling let's get dinner on fast. The boys will be back down soon and they will want dinner."

"I know Arthur but what can I make in that amount of time?"

"How about we make spaghetti? Its fast and easy and the kids love it." I smiled at my husband. He always knew what to do in a tight spot. We then got the pasta on the stove and it started boil in no time. By the time the pasta was done the boys started to run down the stairs.

"Last one in the kitchen is a cockroach cluster!" shouted Bill. I could hear all five of them pushing to get down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, typical boys. Sometimes I wished that among the five of them, that maybe Arthur and I could have a baby girl.

"Boys, boys please settle down! Sit in your spot Charlie not Percy's!" Arthur yelled as the boys got in to their appropriate seats.

"What's for dinner mummy? I am so hungry!" Percy said

"Spaghetti and meat balls, we haven't had that for awhile."

"Mummy?" Charlie asked

"Yes darling?"

"Can we have a sister?" I looked at Arthur and he smiled.

"Maybe one day Charlie, right now we have our hands full." I pointed to the twins. That seemed to satisfy him for the moment. I looked at Arthur and he smiled we sat in silence until the twins decided to start a food fight.

"Enough! Stop throwing food at each other!" I screamed and all five pairs of eyes were on me. Fred and George were almost in tears but the other three were used to my outbursts. Arthur saw their faces and went over to clean them up. When we finally got the boys to bed, we were exhausted and went to bed ourselves.

"Molly I know that it's difficult with all of them, but sometimes I think you are a little too hard on the boys. And you know that there hasn't been a girl in the Weasley family for generations."

"I can be a little hard on them, and I will remember to keep my cool. About having a girl, I think we should at least try. I mean I am going insane I need a little girl." I had tears in my eyes when he saw this he came over to where I was standing and took me in his arms.

"Molly I know we must drive you insane some of the time but I can't promise that I will be able to give you a baby girl. I am sorry that we had all of these boys and not one girl. Then again I wouldn't want it any other way. I love all our boys and I know you do too, but I can't help but think that you regret all of this." I sobbed even harder.

"Arthur I don't regret a second of our relationship, do you hear me? Not one minute! And it is not your fault that we haven't had a girl you can't control that. Don't let me hear you say that ever again!" Arthur smiled he looked happier about the situation.

"Well let's try for a little girl then Molly." I smiled as he moved me towards our bed and stared to kiss me. He pushed me onto the bed and lay on top of me feverishly kissing my body. I heard a creak outside but I didn't think anything of it. Arthur's hands went into my shirt and found a breast. Just as we started to get heated I heard the door open.

"Daddy what are you doing to mummy?" Arthur was completely white in the face with the brightest red ears I have ever seen. I then turned my head to see Percy, Fred, and George. I could have died with embarrassment. Arthur took his hand out of my shirt and got off of me carefully.

"Your mother and I were just talking." I could have laughed. He was such a bad liar, even the children could see through him.

"I don't think so daddy I think you were kissing, a lot." Percy said with a sly smile I haven't seen on him in a while.

"Ok you caught us boys, now what are you three doing out of bed?"

"Daddy we were scared there was something making noise outside." Percy said

"Alright you can stay in here with your father and I tonight." I said as all three of the boys climbed into bed. Just as we were about to get under the duvet, Fred said his first word, Da- Da. After that he let out a stream of baby language and giggles. Arthur looked up at me and smiled and then picked up Fred and laid him on his chest.


	29. In your arms

Chapter 29

Summer is finally here and the twins are now over one year of age and getting more troublesome by the minute. George said his first word shortly after Fred did, which wasn't much of a surprise because they do everything together now. I love them so much but I wish I had a little girl I could spoil and to teach her everything I know. Arthur says we can try but he isn't making any promises, because there hasn't been a Weasley girl in the family for several decades. I just hope we can break the long line of only boys. Speaking of the boys, they are all outside playing quidditch or hide and go seek. I was watching them from the window preparing lunch when I heard a pop. Arthur was home!

"Arthur you are home early."

"Hello darling, I got out of the office early. Perkins was going to stay late and he ordered me to go home." Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, I see darling. The children are outside playing quidditch and dinner is almost done if you would call the boys in to wash up?"

"Yes, love I will." He said as he gave me a kiss and walked to the door to call the boys in for dinner. As soon as Arthur called for the boys all five of them came running at full speed.

"Daddy is home, Charlie hurry up!" Percy yelled.

My boys are growing up so fast it is unbelievable. I couldn't help but stare at the boys as they greeted their father. They ran at Arthur and gave him hugs,

"Daddy, Bill and Charlie taught me to ride a broom today!" Said Percy

"Did they now? Did you like it, Perce?" Arthur said as he picked George up to hug him.

"It was amazing daddy and I didn't fall off at all!"

"Good Percy I'm proud of you!" Percy smiled and ran off to his plate for dinner. Arthur put George in his seat at the dinner table and turned around to do the same to Fred when Bill said,

"Charlie and I also kept the twins out of trouble." Charlie laughed and Arthur smiled and said,

"Now that is a huge feat."

Dinner was interesting to say the least. The twins weren't the ones who started the food fight this time; it was my husband. He thought it would be funny to teach his children to throw food the right way. Needless to say I was very angry and Arthur was in the doghouse. However, Arthur used his puppy dog eyes and got back into my good graces and back into bed with me. And of course we made love, I'm such a push over…

One month later…

At the moment I am leaning over the toilet spilling my guts. Yes once again I am pregnant. I hope to god this time it is a girl. As the thought went through my head Arthur came into the bathroom and pulled my hair back off my face. This almost felt like a routine, now that we have done it several thousand times.

"Please tell me you just have the flu, Molly."

"Arthur you know what this is. Don't give me that." Arthur frowned

"I know Molly, come on get off the floor and back into bed. I'll make you some tea and make breakfast for the children."

"Thank you Arthur I feel like the Night bus hit me."

"It's fine Molly, dear just rest and I'll take care of everything."

This pregnancy was going to be harder than all the rest. It has been two days since the morning sickness has started and never have I been this sick in my life. I can't even move without feeling uneasy let alone eating anything. The smell of food has even gotten to me. I just hope I can get out of bed soon because the boys miss me. The come up after lunch instead of playing outside and its quite cute to have them all there.

4 months later…

Everything has been going smoothly with the pregnancy after the morning sickness left. This baby has been very easy after that thank god because the twins are so bad. This morning they both got into my flour and spread it all over the kitchen while I was getting something out of the living room. I left them alone not even a minute; I wonder what havoc they could wreak if I left them alone longer.

After I cleared the flour away I heard a scream from outside. I immediately ran out the door to see Bill holding Percy while running towards me. Bill's face was so white I knew something was wrong. As he got closer I saw that Percy was holding his arm.

"Percy darling what happened?" Percy didn't answer but Bill did.

"We all were playing by the brook and Percy tripped on a root and well I heard a crack I think he broke his arm, mum. I am so sorry I didn't even have time to turn and catch him." I said the spell and Percy's arm was as good as new, however Bill was still upset and Percy was still crying a little.

"Bill don't worry you got him here for help and besides it was only a broken arm. I can fix that in a second, you did the best you could have done and that's all I could have asked for." Bill smiled weakly but it looked like it helped his mood. The children and I walked into the house and entered the living room to settle down. I decided that a nice story would calm everyone down before dinner. I sat Percy down on one of the sofas and said,

"What story would everyone want me to read" I didn't get an answer because daddy came home. Percy was the first to get to his father and they told him what happened. Arthur looked at me and I nodded he smiled and took the boys to the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner we went into the living room to read a story and we feel asleep on each other and it felt so good.


	30. Here comes Ronald

Chapter 30

The baby is soon coming and I am not ready what so ever. I am not ready to get another baby wanting my every need and putting the others on the back burner. Especially now that my eldest, Bill, is nine and getting ready for Hogwarts. Even though he has two years I know that the time will go fast. And once again I am having a bouncing baby boy, my last baby. I am upset that I probably won't have a baby girl and I think Arthur notices my sadness.

"Molly how are feeling?"

"I'm fine Arthur at least as much as I can be a week away from my due date." He came over to me and started to rub my shoulders. We both just stood there together until the boys came in from quidditch.

"Daddy!" I smiled as the boys came running in to see their father before dinner. Arthur had Fred in one arm and George in the other. They were both talking nonstop to their father as the other boys were all around him. At times like these I just want to freeze the whole scene and keep it forever. I was pulled out of my reverie as the baby decided to kick me so hard I had to bend over. I held my stomach and tried to stand up right again. Arthur looked at me with a worried look on his face but I waved my hand and said it was just a hard kick.

"Mommy, when is our little brother coming?"Percy asked as we all sat in the living room. I looked at Arthur and said,

"Very soon baby, very soon." Arthur seemed to frown.

"Oi, guess what Bill kissed a girl today!" Charlie said with a wicked smile.

"Where did you go to kiss a girl?" Arthur asked.

"Down at the park, dad." Bill said with a red face.

I looked at Arthur. I guess that someone is going to have to give the talk a little earlier than expected. My smile was cut short with another sharp kick from my unborn child. This time it was a lot worse. Fred and George were sitting beside me and they saw I was in pain, so they both put their little hands on my swollen stomach.

"Mamma baby moving a lot." Said George and I smiled and pushed back his hair while Fred put his head down on my stomach.

"Yes he is moving a lot. And he hasn't stopped moving for one minute today." Fred looked up and said,

"Did me and George ever stop moving, mamma?"

"You and George were not as bad as this little one." I looked up at Arthur. He knew that look, and he went to the fire place and flooed his mother, who immediately came through the fireplace. His mother looked right at me and said to the children,

"Children get you floo powder and go to grandma's house ok? Grandpa is there waiting for you and DON'T leave until I come back to get all of you." As she said this George started to cry and then Fred started to cry. And of course I took charge of them.

"Shh, it's alright loves just go visit grandpa and when you come back you will have a new baby brother." That seemed to satisfy them enough to get them to floo with Bill and Charlie. Arthur then looked up at me and said,

"Well my love, are you ready to go up stairs and have our baby?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Arthur." He hoisted me up and took me up the stair the best he could and laid me on the bed. He helped me into my birthing night gown and fetched me some ice cold water. His mother came in checked my progress and said,

"Molly, my dear you have a long way to go you are not even three centimeters and your water hasn't even broke. " I sighed and then I slumped back into my pillows. Arthur gave me a weak smile and said,

"Molly do you think music will help calm you?" I nodded and took a long drink from my goblet. He turned the wireless on. I smiled Christina Warbeck one the first songs we danced to as a couple.

"I would ask you to dance but as seeing as you are in so much pain it probably wouldn't help." He said with a frown.

"Actually Arthur walking will help Molly. Movement will help the baby move down faster and help break the amniotic sac." Arthur's mother said. I rolled my eyes I really didn't want to get up let alone dance, but if it was going to move this baby faster then so be it. I got up with help of Arthur and he held me as close as he could with my swollen belly. I started to move with him swaying back and forth listening to the music as I put my head on his shoulder. Suddenly the hormones were getting to me and I started to cry after all this was the first song we danced to.

"Are you alright Molly?" he said so concerned so full of love that I couldn't handle it anymore. I cried even harder onto his shoulder.

"Mollywobbles look at me love." I looked up and he said,

"Don't cry baby everything is going to be fine." He started to wipe the tears off my face.

"No it's not that it's just that this is the first song we danced to as a couple. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do darling how could I forget?"

"I don't know Arthur. Why would you want to remember? I mean look at me I am huge, I look like a whale, who would love someone like this?" I said as a huge contraction hit me. I bent down in pain. Arthur immediately grabbed me and took to me to the bed. Were I was laid down and was checked for progress.

"I think in about ten minutes your water will break. I am having déjà vu here, because when I was delivering Arthur I walked with your father up and down the hall several times and I made comments like you just did Molly. I was in so much more pain than I was in with the other two and I was a lot more moody. Anyway after I was back in the bed my water broke ten minutes later and after my water broke it was smooth sailing from then on, Arthur came three hours later, much shorter then my other two deliveries."

I was getting annoyed with everything at the moment. I didn't want to hear anything she was saying and I really wanted Arthur to stop trying to talk to me.

"See Molly we are almost finished."

"Arthur if you say one more word to me I am going to finish you." He looked at me with an all knowing look. He had heard nasty comments before and he also knew that as soon as this baby was born he would be back on my good graces.

Two hours later……

"Alright Molly I need you to push down hard one more time and you will have your baby." Oh Merlin was I in pain I needed this baby to come out now! I screamed and pushed with all the energy I had left. And then I heard a scream it was the baby. Thank Merlin!

"Oh he is perfect isn't he Arthur?" I said as I took him from his mother who I noticed was crying.

"What wrong Mildred?"

"Nothing dear, he just reminds me a lot of his father is all. I am going to floo back home and get the others."

"Thanks for helping mum it means a lot." He said as he hugged his mother.

"It's not a problem darling." She said as she touched his face. She then turned around and went down stairs.

"Arthur come here and lay with us until the others come back." He came over and put his head on my shoulder and stared down at his new born son. He leaned forward and kissed the babies light redhead of hair and as soon as he pulled back the baby opened his eyes. They were sky blue, even more blue than Arthur's. I looked at Arthur and he had tears in his eyes and he said,

"Mom was right he does take after me."

"What do you mean Arthur he was only just born."

"I was the only one who had true red hair and the brightest blue eyes. All our boys had brownish red looking hair or none at all. His hair is defiantly red and his eyes are true blue." I looked back down at my baby boy. It was true none of the others had his color hair and eyes that's why Arthur's mom was so upset; he truly did look like Arthur even if he was just born.

"Molly can we name him Ronald after mu grandfather? That is who I got all my looks from and plus he would love to see our baby named after him. He didn't live long enough to even see Bill."

"Ronald Billius would fit him very well don't you think." Billius was his brother; Arthur and he were very close.

"That sounds very good Molly dear."


	31. Back to Normal

I own no one of these characters all JKR's.

By the way I freaking love all my reviewers! I know it's taken a long time for me to post all of these chapters and I'm so glad I have amazing reviewers. I'm going to try and get things moving because I'm getting sick of writing births. I am going to get into the bigger picture…. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Chapter 31 

I spent the next several minutes just staring at him. He was my last and he was wrapping me around his little finger. More so than any of his brothers, this was a statement in of its self because I loved all my boys. All little Ron was doing was staring at me. I knew he couldn't see very much, but when Arthur came into to view he would turn his head. 

"Molly you know the boys are going to be crazy when they get up here, right?"

"Yes Arthur would you expect them to be anything else. We have done this four times before and every time they are so excited."

"I know but this time there are two more kids and they are ten times worse than the other three." I laughed. The twins were so excited to be big brothers, even more so than the other three. Maybe because the others were veterans to getting new siblings, whatever the case they were still going to be a handful. Then as if on cue, I heard Arthur's mother yelling at my youngest.

"What do you think you two were doing? Taking your grandfathers wand, and using it on each other. It's a good thing that all you did to each other was turn your hair different colors." I heard the others laughing. I rolled my eyes; I cannot believe how ornery they were already. I looked at Arthur who had a smile on his face. He looked to the door when his mother entered and said,

"Arthur Weasley these two are most definitely your children! They took your father's wand while he wasn't looking and turned each other's hair different colors." I looked down to my twins, one sporting green hair and the other sporting blue hair. I simply laughed I was too tired to do anything else. The twins then looked up at me, they seemed to notice that I was looking at them, and they immediately started to run towards me. Bill, Charlie, And Percy charged at the bed as well trying to see their new baby brother first. 

"Alright boys calm down he's not going to go anywhere." Arthur said while he grabbed Fred so he would sit on the bed and keep the twins in check. Percy wriggled through to get to his my side on the bed, first while Bill and Charlie opted to stand. 

"Mamma can I hold him?" Percy always wanted to hold Fred and George when they were born and when he asked to hold Ron I wasn't surprised. 

"Of course Percy but let me help you." I situated Percy so that I could hold Ron and so could he. I mainly just supported Ron's head and Percy did the rest. He was always gentile and very loving towards 

anything, but to his baby brothers he was five times as gentile and loving. For a four year old he was very complex, and hard to read sometimes. He reminded me a lot of my own father who was very quiet about sharing his love. Percy was a little more open but he was scared to show it because of his brothers. They were always picking on him, trying to make him tougher and not so sensitive. 

"Mum can I hold him now?" Bill said he was getting a little impatient with Percy. 

"Sure darling everyone will get their fair share of the new baby." I said as I handed the baby to Bill fully knowing that he was experienced with holding babies. Fred and George wiggled free of their Daddy and made their way toward me. They were getting sleepy and I was almost time for their naps. They crawled up onto my chest and laid their heads down. I smiled they still had their colored hair, I looked at Arthur and he changed it back as I stared to rub their backs and sing a tune to send them off to sleep. I turned my head to see Percy asleep on my shoulder and said,

"Well I have to say that worked out quite well." Arthur laughed.

"It's not every day that you put all three of them to sleep at the same time." Arthur smiled and turned to Bill, who was giving the baby to Charlie. Arthur walked up to me and took Percy, Fred, and George to their respective rooms. Then as soon as Arthur left with the twins and Percy, Ron started to wail. Charlie had not a clue what to do with the baby; he turned white in the face and hastily gave the baby back to me. I took the baby and he almost instantly fell silent, but he was still whimpering. I understood his cries as hunger cries and told the boys to go down stairs to set the table. Arthur passed the boys in the hall and he said to me,

"How are you feeling Mollywobbles?"

"I'm tired right now, and your son isn't helping."

"Why what is he doing?"

"He has a very firm hold on my breast right now, dear."

"Oh, darling he's just hungry."

"Just like his father." I told him as I stared into his eyes. It has been a rough road, but I couldn't have done it without my Arthur.

"I think I am going downstairs to check on the eldest two. I have a feeling that they are making a hell of a mess." He kissed my cheek and Ron's head. I watched him walk through the door, thinking how much he does for me and the children and how much he has given me. Though everything we have gone through, he is still here giving me six beautiful boys and more love than any other man ever would. I then noticed that Ron was done nursing and he was looking right at me with his big beautiful blue eyes he got from his father. 

"You my dear are going to be our last pride and joy. You will surpass any obstacles anyone puts in front of you, and you my little Ronnie will make me proud more than you will ever know. I can just tell 

you will do greater things than any of your brothers, you will be a great man someday just like your father." I brushed a kiss on his forehead. I looked up to see my husband at the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Molly dinner is done and the boys are bringing it up. I am going to wake the others in a minute, but first I want to hold our new little addition." He scurried over to the bed and sat right beside me and took Ron out of my arms. Ron whimpered a little but was relatively quiet as Arthur took his son into his arms. As soon as he took Ron out of my arms I felt cold. I missed my boys, all the commotion, and running around. I turned to Arthur with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong love?"

"I just miss all the commotion, all the little ones running around making noise. I think it is time for the boys to wake up so we can all be a family." He shifted Ron in his arms to lay his head on my shoulder and said,

"I know Molly I'll go wake them so they can eat and life here at the Burrow can resume as usual." He handed Ronnie back to me, kissed my head and went to wake the others. In a matter of minutes there were loud noises, and I could hear three pairs of feet coming right towards the master bed room. I smiled everything was going back to normal.


	32. Our little Girl

I own no one of these characters all JKR's.

Chapter 32

Arthur has been great the past several months with the house work and cleaning. He keeps the boys busy too so I can take care of Ronnie as soon as he needs me. The boys are adapting to having a new brother and all the new things that have been happening. Arthur and I haven't got much time to even sit down in the same room together let alone have alone time. Today on the other hand Arthur's mother has offered to take all the boys for the day. 

After Arthur and I got everyone ready and we packed Ronnie's bag, I kissed all the boys and sent them through the floo. Arthur checked with his mother to make sure that everyone arrived well and then he ran up the stairs to me. I could hear him stumbling up the stairs trying to get to me faster. I smiled at the thought that I still made him run up the stairs just to get what he wanted. I turned to see my husband leaning on the door frame with a sly smile on his face and I knew exactly what he wanted. Arthur moved from the door frame and started towards me with a small smile,

"Molly dear, the boys are gone and we are all alone. I think we should have our fun while we still can don't you think?"

"I think that is a very good idea darling." He grabbed my face and started to kiss me feverishly as a kissed just as hard back. He started to unzip my dress and I started to pull up his shirt over his head. I broke the kiss as I pushed the dress out of my way as Arthur started kissing my breasts that were still swollen a little with milk from Ronnie. He ravished my breasts as usual and took my bra off in a matter of seconds. He had me on our bed after he disposed of his pants and boxers. I laughed at his urgency,

"Don't laugh at me Molly who knows when we will get to do this again with all the children we have." This statement angered me and I made sure he knew so I stopped kissing him and rolled over away from him. He sighed and came over to me. 

"Molly I'm sorry. I just miss us having this kind of relationship. And with the children gone I thought we could have some quality time together."

"Alright Arthur, but if you get me pregnant one more time I'm never having sex with you again." He smiled as he turned me to face him. Arthur started kissing me again, and he got on top of me. At the moment he was very vigorously pulling at my panties, so I helped him remove them. He smiled and I knew he was getting ready to enter me. The butterflies that always were in my stomach at the moment before he entered my body were present now, and I knew he understood the feeling. He looked deep into my eyes asking for permission to do what he has done so many times before. I stared back giving him the permission to do what he wanted to. Arthur nodded and pushed himself into my body sending shivers up my spine and stomach. 

"Molly we waited far too long before starting to have sex again. Oh, Molly how I have missed this." I was in too much ecstasy. I couldn't say anything to Arthur, all I could do was stare into his eyes and wait for my orgasm to mount and climax. My husband looked like he was getting close to his climax as well. After a couple of minutes we were both shuddering yelling each other's names. Arthur rolled off me with a huge smile on his face and a sweaty forehead. He looked back over to me and said,

"We should do that more often, Mollywobbles."

"Yes, but next time Arthur we should remember a contraception spell." We stared at each other for several minutes.

"Does this mean Ronald isn't are last child?" I got up and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

"Molly, please talk to me! I didn't mean to make fun of the situation."

"Arthur I don't want to talk to you right now. You on the other hand better get ready for me to be pregnant again if I' not already." I was getting really annoyed with myself and even more than I was with him. I was my fault more than his that I forgot to cast the spell and I knew that I was more than likely already pregnant. The thing that was really bothering me as that the baby would probably be a boy. That was the most upsetting thing. 

"Molly, please come out here. We need to talk about this together." By this time I was crying and I wanted to be back with Arthur. I got up off the floor and I get realized that I was still naked, so I grabbed a towel out of the closet and opened the door to face my husband completely naked. He smiled at me when I glanced at his body, and I blushed. I cannot believe that after almost thirteen years of marriage he could still have that affect on me. 

"Molly everything will be ok. Even if you get pregnant again we will be fine."

"I know Arthur I'm just afraid that it will be a boy and I will be disappointed again. I know that it sounds very selfish and I might now even be pregnant but the only thing I want is a girl."

"There is a fifty-fifty chance love; all we can do is hope that we get a girl."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too, Arthur."

Nine months or so later……

"Arthur, this is the last child, and I mean the last child!" Arthur as usual didn't know what to say when I was in labor. 

"Molly I need you to push down as hard as you can, alright?" I pushed as hard as I could and Arthur's mother started to clean the baby so that I could hold it for the first time.

"Arthur, Molly you aren't going to believe me but you have a little girl." Arthur and I both looked at each other and then to his mother,

"Are you sure mum?" she opened the blanket and showed us that we indeed had our little girl. Arthur's mother placed the baby into my arms. I could feel the tears rolling down my face,

"Arthur we finally have our little girl." I turned to look at my husband whose eyes held unshed tears,

"Yes my we finally have our little girl."


	33. In good hands

I own no one of these characters all JKR's.

Chapter 33

Arthur and I spent about five minutes alone with the baby before six very excited children bonded up the stairs to our bedroom. I smiled as the sounds of all those little feet running towards their new baby sister.

"Hurry up Percy; I want to see the new baby!" Charlie yelled at his younger brother.

"Baby, baby, baby!" The twins were chanting as they sauntered towards the door.

"Guys stop yelling and move away from the door so I can open it and you all can go inside." Bill told the others as he grabbed the door knob and shifted Ronnie so he could open the door. As soon as the door was open enough all six of them rushed forward.

"Mummy, let us hold the baby." Fred told me with a sly smile that George mimicked. Arthur stepped in,

"Now boys I think we should do this from youngest to oldest, how does that sound?" I looked at him as if he was crazy and the eldest two did the same.

"But dad that's not fair!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, the twins will get distracted fast and by the time you know it, it will be your turn to hold your sister." The boys all stopped, and turned to their father.

"Did you say sister?" Bill asked

"Yes Bill you have a sister." The whole family just stood there until Ronnie decided to put his two cents in.

"Mamma! Up, up!" I smiled. Ronnie wanted to see his sister first, and he was very excited.

Arthur took Ronnie from his older brother and set him on the other side of me so that Ronnie could see his sister. Ron was standing on the bed so that he could see her better.

"Baby." Ronnie said as he sat back down and laid his head on my shoulder as the twins advanced towards me.

"We are next in line mummy!" They pointed to each other and climbed up onto the bed to see their sister. The boys climbed over my legs to where Ron was sitting, and each of them held their hands out and said,

"We want to hold her now, mummy." I looked at Arthur. He was smiling as he got onto the bed and put Fred on his lap and took the baby from me. Fred was so excited about holding his baby sister that he was almost jumping in Arthur's lap.

"Fred, you need to stop bouncing so that you can hold her."

"Ok daddy I'll try." Fred took his sister in his hands with Arthur's help. His eyes were glued to her and then he looked up and said,

"What are we going to name the baby?"

"Well I don't know. What do you think Molly?"

"I always imagined that we would name our first daughter Ginevra, Arthur."

"I thought you would say that dear. Well boys what do you think about Ginevra?" All the boys looked up at Arthur and then they turned to Bill.

"We like it dad. Don't we boys?" Bill asked the others. And they all replied,

"Yes daddy." Arthur and I both smiled at the brotherly tension that was increasing. At this time the tension between them was comical and sweet. I hate to see the time when it no longer is sweet. Ron shifted himself so that he could be picked up and I obliged. My goodness was he getting heavy I didn't recall him being this heavy. As I held Ronnie he eventually fell asleep and by that time Arthur now switched twins. George was now holding Ginevra and he was trying to say her name.

"Gin… Ginny. I like Ginny better daddy." Arthur laughed

"How about you and your brother call her Ginny for short until you can say her full name?"

"Ok daddy" Arthur then sat George down by Fred and turned to Percy.

"It's your turn Percy, come on." But Percy didn't move from his spot beside Bill. He looked scared and apprehensive.

"Don't worry Percy your father will help you hold Ginny." Arthur looked up at me and then back at Percy who was starting to walk towards the bed. He climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to Arthur. Percy climbed up onto Arthur's lap as Arthur gently laid Ginny into Percy's small arms. Percy looked stunned but happy to be holding his little sister. Charlie on the other hand was getting impatient with his little brother.

"Percy come on it's my turn now!" Percy looked upset a little and he climbed out of his father's lap back to where he was standing before. Bill took Percy's hand in his and Percy looked up at his older brother. Percy looked a little better as he squeezed Bill's hand and inched closer to him. Charlie was busy talking to his father about the baby. They were discussing what position she would have on the Quidditch pitch.

"I don't think that she will be on the Quidditch pitch for a long time Charles." Charlie crinkled his nose at the sound of his full name. I giggled quietly. None of my sons liked to hear their full names. After Charlie was done with is turn Arthur got up from his spot on the bed, walked over to Bill, and placed Ginny in his arms.

"That isn't fair daddy! Bill is only two years older than me and he gets to hold her all by his self!"

"Charlie, Bill can handle a baby by now. He has held every one of you. I believe that he has had enough experience holding babies." Charlie looked a bit put out by this statement but he recovered fast. The twins were getting bored and so they resorted to picking on Ronnie. Ronnie ignored them for the longest time but when they got too annoying he got up and smacked George right across the face. George started to cry immediately waking Ginny and sending her into hysterics. Bill was beside himself as to what to do about the screaming baby and hastily gave her back to Arthur. I knew the peace wouldn't last forever and by the time everyone was calmed down it was time for everyone to go to bed.

Arthur took all the boys to get ready for bed and he also told all of them a story. Percy somehow slipped out of the group and came into the master bedroom. He walked over to the bed and climbed up to see me.

"Hullo Percy what are doing out of bed?"

"Mummy all my brothers hate me except Bill sometimes." He said as he put his head on my shoulder.

"No they don't love. They love you so much but they just don't show it."

"They don't give me hugs like you and daddy do." I sighed

"Percy, love can be shown in other ways than in hugs and kisses. Like when Bill held your hand today after Charlie yelled at you. He comforted you because you are his little brother and he loves you. Bill looks after all of you not because he has to, but because he loves you." Percy took some time to take this all in and then he said,

"I understand mummy, but when I try to love the twins they make fun of me. They don't make fun of Bill when he loves them."

"The twins are too little to understand when they are being too much. They love you and when they pick on you they show that they love you. They know not to pick on Bill, because he is an authority figure." He nodded his head and laid his head back on my shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that when the twins were learning how to walk you were the one to help them? You decided one day that you were going to teach them how to walk, so you took both of them by the hands and you taught them." Percy was smiling against my shoulder. Arthur was standing at the door looking in on the scene. He then walked over picked Percy up and took him to his bed. I smiled knowing that Percy was in good hands.


	34. Keeping them Safe

I own no one of these characters all JKR's.

To all my reviewers I absolutely love you all. You guys are amazing!!

Chapter 34

"Molly?" Why was he waking me so early?

"Yes, love?"

"I can't move." That sounds like a personal problem. I smiled.

"Why darling?" I tried to sit up in bed but I couldn't sit up the whole way. Fred was sprawled on top of me sleeping soundly. I turned to Arthur and saw Percy and George lying on Arthur. Then we heard a thump from the other room. It sounded like it came from Ronald's room. I placed Fred beside Arthur and ran into Ronald's room to see what happened. When I got to Ronald's room he wasn't in his crib. So of course I panicked,

"Arthur!" I screamed so loud that I'm sure everyone was awake by now. I heard Arthur come running and I heard two pairs of feet coming down from their bedrooms above. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of, search for my baby.

"Molly what on earth are you doing? You could have woken Ginny up."

"Arthur, our youngest son isn't in his cot." I was crying by now. But I was covering my face by looking in the nearest closet for my Ronnie. If I was looking at Arthur I would have seen his face pale to the color of snow. I came out of the closet and I was getting closer to hysterics.

"Arthur what are we going to do? What if someone toke him?" Just then Bill and Charlie came in to the nursery.

"What wrong mum? We heard you scream!" Bill said with a concerned face. Arthur answered,

"Boys your mother and I heard a loud noise from nursery and your mother went to check on your brother but when she got here Ron was not in his cot. But we are going to find him don't worry about that. If you would go gather the twins and Percy, they are in the master bedroom, and take them into the living room." The boys left and did what they were told.

"Molly you go get Ginny and sit with the children, I'll go look for Ronald."

"But Arthur what if he's hurt?" Arthur took me into his arms and said,

"Don't worry Mollywobbles I'll find him" and with that he left. I went down the corridor to get Ginny and wait with the other children. When I arrived in the living room I found five boys with worried faces looking up at me. The twins even looked serious and upset. They were both holding on to Percy for dear life, and he was holding back. I smiled remembering our talk we had, but I was more worried about my baby. Where could he be? He certainly couldn't have gotten out of his cot on his own; he was too 

small for that. And why would anyone want to hurt or take my baby? He was just an innocent child, that wasn't doing any harm. I was getting more worried by every second. What if someone killed him or what if he was seriously hurt? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. Then Arthur came into the house and he was yelling for me over the screams of Ron. I immediately handed Ginny over to a very scared looking Bill and said,

"Watch her for me and keep all the children in here love, I'll be back soon."

I ran into the kitchen to see my baby covered in blood and dirt. I could have fainted right there if it wasn't for Arthur. I immediately scooped my baby up and started to calm him and clean him off. Arthur was talking, telling me where he found Ronald, and if he wouldn't have been talking I'm afraid I would have fainted.

"Molly, love I know he looks bad but you have to stay strong. I found him out in the woods by the big oak tree. He was screaming very loud when I arrived I'm sure that's the only reason I found him. There was no one around and I casted several spells to try to find anyone near him, but there was no one. Can you try and heal him here and make sure nothing is wrong? I don't think we should take him St. Mungo's until, I floo mum. She's the best healer there anyway, she'll know what to do." He left wiping his face with his hands vigorously. As Arthur left Ronnie started to scream louder. He wanted his daddy; this made me start to cry again. I was silently sobbing and trying to sooth Ronnie when Charlie came in the kitchen.

"Mummy, don't cry daddy got Ronnie back."

"Oh, Charlie I know I'm just upset. Why don't we go into the room with the others? How does that sound?"

"Alright Mummy let's go!" I smiled. Charlie was always a rambunctious boy. We all walked into the room and everyone had questions.

"Mummy is Ronnie ok?" George said while holding onto Percy.

"Yes he is fine. Just a little shaken up is all." I tried to comfort everyone. Then I heard the fire place flare up as Arthur's mother came through.

"Where is he Arthur?" she said hurriedly.

"He is in with Molly, mum."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine mum Molly healed him."

"Arthur I wouldn't take him to St. Mungo's just yet. The world is getting darker and darker by the hour; you never know who is where. I have seen some strange happenings at the hospital lately, and I don't want anyone hurting my grandson further."

I turned my head to see Arthur and his mother embrace. As she let go of him she cupped his face with her hand and said,

"He'll be fine Arthur. I'll double check him and make sure he'll be fine."

"I know but it's not just that. I might not have found him. And if I didn't find him what would happen then, mum? How would we ever be the same?" Arthur was crying now and I was very close to full out sobbing. And then Ronald spoke,

"Momma, my head hurts real bad." He said quietly into my shoulder.

"Alright, love we will fix it." I got up to go into the kitchen but I heard Arthur's mother say something that soothed my heart as well.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, son. The important thing is that you did find him and that he'll be fine. No one questions you as a father, but precautions need to be taken now especially." Arthur nodded and his mother hugged him again. They both entered the kitchen where I was rummaging around for a pain relieving potion. As soon as Arthur's mother came in she immediately took Ronald from me and started to examine him.

"Well he has a concussion, but it's small. Just give him some pain relieving potion Molly and maybe a little sleeping draught as well. In the mean time I think you and Arthur should have the children in all the same room tonight just to be safe. I will go home and bring your father and brothers back so we can put more protective spells around the house. She turned to me, handed Ronald back over to me, kissed my cheek, and went into the other room to say goodbye to the others.

"I don't want that juice mummy it smells really bad."

"Son, you have to take it because it will make your head feel better." Arthur encouraged him. But Ronald was stubborn just like his father. So I handed Ronnie over to his father while I slipped the potion into some milk so that he wouldn't taste it. Arthur and I then went into the living room with the other children. It had been a trying day on all of us and I think all the children wanted to do is be with Arthur and me. Arthur held Ronnie until he fell asleep and I toke Ginny from Bill so she could be fed. She was awake for the whole escapade and she was quiet the whole time. It's funny how much babies can understand with knowing what was going on. Or maybe Bill just kept her happy throughout the thing? I don't know and I really don't care. All I care about is the well fair of my family and keeping them safe through these trying times.


	35. I Promise

I own no one of these characters all JKR's.

To all my reviewers I absolutely love you all. You guys are amazing!!

Chapter 35

It has been a two weeks since Ronnie was hurt and the ministry has found not one person who could have been responsible. They simply told us to put more charms up around the house. Arthur has taken the brunt of the guilt of what happened to Ronald but I have just as much as he. Every night he makes sure that everyone is in the house before night fall and that Ron isn't outside without Bill. Ginny on the other hand is growing so fast. Despite the fact that everyone is worried about death eaters and He who must not be named we as a family are thriving. Money is tight as usual and the children notice this and of course this puts more pressure on Arthur.

What is been on my mind other than the Ronnie incident is Bill going to Hogwarts next September. He's been quiet about the subject for a while but I think that he might just pop with excitement. I think he has been quiet mainly because he can tell his father is stressed and money is tight. It's unfair that he has to be silent about something because of those reasons. But tonight at dinner he brought it up.

"I'm going to Hogwarts next September." He said so fast that I almost didn't understand what he said. Arthur looked up from his food smiled sadly at his eldest son.

"You are growing up too fast, Bill. If I blink I'll probably miss your wedding." As he said this I dropped a potion that I was putting back in the cabinet. Arthur flew around in his chair so fast that I'm sure he almost fell.

"Molly? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing Arthur you just startled me." He knew what I meant. What was he thinking talking about Bill getting married? If I had anything to do with it he wouldn't be getting married for a long time. Dinner was quiet after that. Arthur took the children up for their baths soon after dinner. This is when the commotion started. Fred and George decided that they were not getting baths, and of course Arthur got frustrated. He sent the twins down to me so I could deal with them.

"We aren't getting baths tonight mummy." George said in defiance.

"Yes both of you are getting baths after Percy. Do not sass your father he doesn't need it right now."

"We don't want daddy to give us baths we want to do it ourselves! We want to give ourselves our own baths like Bill and Charlie." Fred said with a red face.

"Fine go back up stairs and tell your father I'll be right up to bath Ron and Ginny." I rolled my eyes and finished cleaning. After the kitchen was clean I trekked up the stairs to the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. This is the bathroom we always bathe the children who can't bathe 

themselves yet. I entered to see Percy in the bath tub lathering shampoo in his hair as Arthur was sitting on the floor helping undress the twins. They were being very uncooperative.

"Daddy I can undress myself I am a big boy!" Fred yelled at his father.

"Fine do whatever you want boys." He was getting really upset with them fast so I took over.

"Arthur why don't you go and make sure Bill and Charlie are getting in bed and I'll handle these five." He got up off the floor and went down the corridor to check on the older ones.

"Now boys since you think you can bathe yourselves then you can but I will supervise the bath. I know how crazy you two get when you are alone." That seemed to please them and after Percy was done they drained the water and started new. As soon as the bath was filled up they both jumped in, sending water everywhere.

"BOYS!! You can't just jump in the water like that! You gave me such a fright, and look at the water everywhere! You're lucky your father wasn't in here with the mood that he is in." they laughed. I grabbed Ronnie before he ran out the door and shut it so he couldn't get away. He hated baths almost as much as Charlie. I undressed Ronnie so that he could get in the bath with his brothers but I was interrupted by a wave of water that hit me right in the face. I was really getting mad now.

"THAT IS IT! AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR BATHS YOU ARE GOING STRIAGHT TO BED WITH OUT A BED TIME STORY, THE BOTH OF YOU!!" The twins cowered as I screamed. Ronnie seemed unfazed by my screaming. He stood up and took off his nappy and gave it to me, and then he said,

"I don't need that anymore mummy."

"Why is that Ronnie of course you need it."

"No I don't I am going to pee on the toilet I'm sick of the nappy." I was so speechless I didn't hear Arthur come in.

"Molly, the boys are both in their rooms and they are ready for bed. Molly what happened in here?" I was awakened from my stupor and said,

"The water is from the twins, and you will never guess what Ronnie just told me."

"What did he say love?"

"Well he came over to me, took off his nappy and said that he didn't want to wear his nappy anymore because he didn't like it." Arthur smiled.

"My mother said that's what I did. I just took it off and walked around stalkers all the time." He chuckled.

"It's not funny Arthur! I can't have him peeing all over the place!"

"He won't Molly. He will just make you put him on the toilet when he has to go."

"I'm sure that's what he will do, Arthur." He smiled at my sarcasm and said into my ear,

"Molly you are all wet without a bra on." He started to kiss my neck. I knew where this was going.

"Arthur, can we do this somewhere other than in front of the children?"

"Oh, don't worry we will. I just wanted to get you started; you know how long you take."

"Arthur! Stop it now!" he smiled at me and left the bathroom with Percy, Fred, and George. I bathed Ron and Ginny and put them asleep. Then I went into the master bedroom to get my robe so that I can get a bath as well. Arthur was already in the room waiting for me. As soon as I crossed the threshold Arthur pounced on me. He started kissing me hard and he advanced towards my breasts.

"Molly I need you right now." I groaned. We haven't had sex since Ginny was born, that was almost three months ago.

"I know Arthur it's been long but we have to be quiet." Last time we were kissing and groping and Bill walked in. It was very embarrassing to Arthur and me as parents and for Bill. Arthur had to talk to him about it which he said was very awkward.

"Don't worry I don't want to give my eleven year, son the same chat I had to last time." I then grabbed at the hem of his shirt and threw it over his head. He did the same to me and latched on to one of my breasts. I groaned.

"Arthur, be careful they are still full of milk and your daughter has them awful sore." I could feel him smile against my nipple. He then grabbed onto my hips and hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down. Then we instinctively walked over to the bed. He pushed me lightly onto the bed, and then he straddled me. His member was fully erect and it was pushing against his boxers, but he didn't seem to notice. He was, at the moment playing with my womanhood. I wasn't about to let him have all the fun so I slid his boxers off and grasped onto his member. He inhaled fast and said,

"Molly I want you right now."I smiled he still makes me feel like goddess.

"Then take me." I spread my legs for him to enter and I say the contraception charm. He enters fast but gentile like usual but that wasn't enough for me.

"I won't break Arthur, push as hard as you can." He obliges and we met each other with every thrust with much intensity. We lasted long and we climaxed hard. It was a good idea to put a silencing charm because we were both loud. He rolled off me and said,

"Molly I now understand why we have seven children." We both laughed. I turned on my side so we could spoon.

"Molly?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think Ronnie remembers what happened that day?"

"I hope he doesn't Arthur."

"I hope so too. I love him so much I just want all the kids to be proud of me." Now I know what was truly bothering him.

"Arthur you know the boys are proud of you. They practically worship you, and you know that!"

"I know but when Ronnie was missing I felt so lost because I didn't protect him. He is just a baby and he's my son I should have been there."

"Arthur what is done is done. Ronnie is fine and he is sound asleep in his cot."

"I am going to check on him." I rolled over, got out of bed and put a robe on to follow my husband. He went into the nursery where Ronald and Ginny slept and he walked straight to his son's cot. He glanced down at Ronald as he slept and he placed his hand on Ronald's back. He whispered to Ronnie as he slept,

"I will always protect you my son. I love you with all my heart and I will never let anyone hurt any of my babies." He bent down and kissed Ron's head and he turned and did the same to Ginny. We then exited the room and checked on all the other children.

"Why don't we go to bed Mollywobbles?"

"That would be great Arthur. Ginny will want fed in a couple hours and I want to get a little bit of sleep in."

"I love you Molly Weasley."

"I love you Arthur Weasley."


	36. Letting Go

I own nothing in the Harry Potter world…

A.n: I am back! Sorry it took so long I have been extremely busy…

Chapter 36: Letting go.

Today is the day I let my first born go off to Hogwarts, and I'm not too happy about it. Charlie has been moping around all this week. I fear that he will miss Bill the most out of all the children. Percy on the other hand has been getting a lot of grief from the twins as of late. Yesterday they locked him in the shed, and when I let Percy out he ran up to his room and didn't come out until Arthur came home. Today however there has been nothing to report other than the fact that Arthur and I are taking Bill to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts express. The children will be staying at Arthur's Mothers until we get back and of until I have calmed down. Arthur and I both know this is going to be hard for the both of us.

"Molly I'm going to get Ron and Ginny ready then, I think we should wake the others. I heard Bill go downstairs already, he's more nervous than I thought he would be."

"He did wake up early but I expected him to, Arthur. He has never been away from home for that long before, of course he's nervous."

"This is true. Molly, please try to hold it together while he is still there ok? He is excited as well and he doesn't want you to be upset."

"I am not promising anything Arthur. I don't want to embarrass him anymore than you do."

"It will be a hard day I am sure but that's why the other children will be at my mothers. So we can pull ourselves together afterwards." I smiled at him as he left our bedroom and headed towards the nursery to fetch Ron and Ginny. Today was going to be horrid but I had to put on a happy face for Bill and for the rest of the children. Speaking of the rest of the children, will they grow up just as fast as Bill? They would leave soon enough and that was too much for me to bear. I wasn't ready to send Bill, and certainly not Charlie or Percy. I am getting teary eyed just thinking about it. I shake my head and take a deep breath just then I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Mum?" I look up to see Charlie standing in my doorway looking very sad.

"Yes love?" he walked over and sat by me on the bed.

"Can I come to see Bill off at the train?"

"Charlie you have to watch the others while you all are at your grandmothers. We talked about this dear, now that Bill will be at Hogwarts you have to step up and help more."

"But why mum? Bill is the oldest out of all of us and he has been doing it all this time. Why is it mine turn to play big brother just because he won't be here?" I sighed.

"Charlie, I know this is a lot to ask, but you have been doing the same things Bill has been doing. You just look after one less sibling than he does. "Charlie was quiet while he considered what I said. He looked back up at me and said,

"Well I guess your right mum. I am just not sure that I will know what to do when Bill isn't around. I don't get along with everyone else like I do with Bill." I pulled him into a hug.

"He will be back love and then you'll be up there with him in the not too distant future. In the meantime, maybe you could pry the twins off poor Percy. He's getting hopeless." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go and help dad get them into the kitchen." I heard his stomach growl.

"And I will start some breakfast for everyone before everyone leaves for grandmas."

I served porridge and toast and then Arthur and I took all the children to the setting room to floo over to his mothers.

"Now boys please behave for your grandparents. I don't want to hear any bad stories; is that clear? Fred? George? Did you hear me?" They both nodded; they knew what was going on. They didn't want to say bye to Bill I could tell.

"Alright boys say goodbye to your brother." I said as Bill started to give hugs.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back for Christmas. And I'll write as much as I can." He gave the twins hugs at the same time and then turned to Ron.

"You keep those two in check Ronnie. Don't let them push you or Percy around got it?"

"I try Bill." Bill set him back on the ground and rounded to face Charlie and Percy. He put Percy in a one armed hug.

"I'll see you when I come home for Christmas ok little brother?"

"Bye Bill. Write to us about Hogwarts please."

"I will Percy." He then held out his hand to Charlie. Charlie took his hand and shook it.

"I'll see you at Christmas Charlie. Hold down the fort for me."

"I'll miss you Bill." Bill smiled.

"I'll miss you too, little brother.


	37. Leap of Faith

I own nothing in the Harry Potter world…

A.n: I am trying to get this story going and I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm going to more.

Chapter 37: Leap of Faith

After the children left for their grandparents Arthur, Bill, and I put everything into the ministry car. I didn't think about how we were going to get to King's Cross, I was more worried about Bill. Bill was following his father out in to the yard to get into the car when I glanced at his face. The poor child looked like he was going to be sick. I felt my heart constrict as I looked at my baby so nervous and excited at the same time. I on the other hand was very upset about letting him go to Hogwarts. It wasn't the fact that he was going to school it was the fact that he was leaving this house for months without me.

In the car we drove quiet until Arthur decided to break the silence.

"Are you alright back there Bill?"

"Yes, I am fine, just really nervous and excited to get to Hogwarts. What house do you think I will be in?"

"You will just have to see when you get there. I don't want to ruin the surprise, Bill. The next seven years will be the best of your life. Don't worry you will do fine I know you will."

"Thanks dad. You were in Gryffindor right?"

"Yes, your mother and I were in Gryffindor. I met her at Hogwarts, I befriended her, and I fell in love with her at Hogwarts." He looked at me and held my hand. He was making this even more difficult, but I loved him all the more for it. I looked back at Bill who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. As we drove closer to the station Bill started asking more questions.

"Do you think Charlie will be able to look after everyone while I am gone?" I answered this question.

"Charlie will be fine love. He might not like the fact that he has to step in for a while, but he has learned from the best."

He seemed to like that answer and he stayed quiet until we arrived at the station. He started to look nervous again but he kept his cool. We walked to the platform and we started to explain to Bill how to get through to the platform.

"Alright now son all you have to do is walk straight through the wall. You should do it at a run though, and your mother and I will go with you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we should probably hurry I might not get a seat." I smiled. He was so very nervous. We walked through to the platform and my eyes never left my baby's face. I saw his eyes light up when he saw the scarlet steam engine and the smile that cracked on his face. Then it dawned on me, he was going to have to get on that train and not come back till Christmas break. Bill turned around and grabbed the trunk and Arthur helped him get it into a compartment. They both came back on to the platform and Bill walked towards me knowing what was going to happen.

"Mum, don't cry I will be back before you know it." That was what got me. I would notice him not being at the Burrow, helping me with the children, and watching him grow. I was tearing up and he noticed this. Then the whistle blew and I gave him one last hug and kiss and he ran to the train. He ran to his compartment and stuck his head out the window and started to wave out the window to us. And then before I knew it Arthur and I were standing on a empty platform.

"Come on Molly, dear we have to get home and rescue my parents from our children."

So we went to the car and we started to his mother's house but nothing was going to prepare for the destruction we were about to witness. As we got out of the car and approached the house I could already hear the children in the back yard. Arthur knocked on the door and his father answered the door. His father was red in the face and he had Ginny in his arms. She was completely content with being held and she was used to the noise that the boys made. I took her from my father in law and walked into the house to see the destruction.

"Where are my sons?" Oh, I was mad now. Livid. The house was a complete mess. There was paper and toys scattered everywhere. I went into the kitchen and found the same results until I got outside to see my children acting like crazy people. The twins were in the biggest tree in the yard almost at the very top, with Charlie in the middle of the tree trying to reason with them to get down. They were in deep trouble, but they didn't see me yet. They were both still laughing at Charlie, and climbing higher. I turned to Arthur who read my mind; he started towards the tree to climb it to get his children.

"Ginny, what are we going to do with those two huh? Are they ever going to learn?" Ginny giggled and turned and said, "Ronnie."

I then turned to see Percy and Ron playing with blocks in the dirt not far away. I set Ginny down and she walked to her brothers to play blocks as I walked to the tree where Arthur and Charlie were trying to get the twins out of the tree.

"Boys please come down with me I don't want you to fall. And I definitely don't want your mother getting involved." He sighed as he heard me say,

"You two are in so much trouble! Get out of that tree right now!"

"She means it boys get down now just get close to me and Charlie and we will get you down." And they both decided to come down. Fred and George were both on Arthur one on his back and one on his chest.

"Go faster daddy! Fred said

Please go faster!" George screamed

"Now boys I can't go any faster without getting hurt now just calm down and lets get out of this tree."

The twins were quiet for now but as Arthur put his foot on the last branch he slipped and all three of them tumbled down. I ran towards my husband and sons hoping that they were in one piece.

"Arthur, boys are you ok?" Charlie just stood there in shock the poor kid.

"Don't worry about me." he turned and grabbed George who was on his back. I sat down and grabbed Fred.

"Are you alright daddy?" Fred asked.

"I think I hurt my foot but other than that I'm fine, are you two ok?"

"We are fine." They said in unison

"Good because you two are in so much trouble."


	38. Discipline

I own nothing in the Harry Potter world…

A.N. so I am trying to get this story moving. Beware of the lemon.

Chapter 38: Discipline

Finally we got all the children into their grandparent's house so that they could clean up the mess that they made. I then took all the children except Charlie through the floo. Percy held Ronnie's hand and he went without a fuss like usual, thank god I had one child that was easy going like their father. I took Ginny last, with one last apology to my in laws I flooed to the Burrow. As soon as I stepped out of the grate I put Ginny on the couch and grabbed the twins.

"You both are to go to bed right after supper with no dessert do you hear me?" I got identical nods as I gave both of them a swift smack on the bottom.

"Now go into the kitchen and set the table without talking to each other." They both left without looking at me and I turned to Percy.

"Percy dear will you read to Ron and Ginny while I make dinner and keep the twins busy?"

"Yes, mum I will what do you think I should read to them?"

"Anything you want dear. Just pick something and will you tell your father to come into the kitchen when he gets home? Thank you, love." I entered the kitchen to see the twins arguing over who would put the plates on the table, but as soon as they saw me they were quiet. Arthur came home soon after that, and he entered the kitchen. Arthur fixed them with a scathing look and walked to me with a limp. He kissed me square on the lips and said,

"When these children go to bed you are mine." And that's all he said to me until the kids were in bed and asleep. I walked up the hall and into the master bedroom where Arthur was changing into his night clothes. I walked to my wardrobe and put my night gown on, but before I could turn around and head towards the bed I felt two hands on my waist. I had a feeling where this was going and I wanted it to go that way too. He lowered his hands and said,

"Today was very interesting don't you think? I mean taking Bill to King's Cross and the whole thing with the twins and the tree, I just want to spend the rest of my day off with my wife in bed." I could feel his lips on the back of my neck and I could feel his smile. He turned me around to face him and I started to play with his shirt buttons. I decided to play along.

"Today was interesting what with getting Bill to King's Cross, but I think I would like to reminisce about our time at Hogwarts." I kissed him on the lips and then moved down his neck to his collarbone, then back up to his ear where I whispered,

"Or what we should have been doing instead of studying." I smiled, I could hear his breathing quicken and as I moved closer to him I could feel his growing erection.

"Molly, you are going to kill me with your words." He then grabbed my hips that were now stretched from child birth, took my night gown off, and pushed me onto the bed. He went to immediately kissing his way down to my breasts. That's when I realized that we hadn't locked the door.

"Arthur, baby did you lock the door?"

"Already did Mollywobbles after walked in. I also put a silence charm up too, I have a feeling that we will be loud." I snickered. It has been a while since we were like this with each other. I believe it has been months, but when you are a mother to small children it was to be expected. I was taken out of my reverie by my husband taking off my panties. Oh he was hopeless, but he always knew what I wanted. He took one long lap of me and said,

"We need to do this more often. I cannot be without you for long." So no foreplay tonight, that was fine I was tired anyway and I just wanted to get down to business. He ripped off his pants and his boxers at the same time. I got my first glance at his manhood and I became even more excited. I said the contraception spell, as Arthur looked up at me and said,

"Molly, I just remembered something, instead of using the contraception spell why can't I just get a vasectomy? I mean we aren't going to have any more kids and well I just thought maybe we should just do that." He was always so nervous, but I wouldn't let him ruin the mood.

"Arthur, can we talk about this at a later time? I want to have a intimate night with my husband, so if you want to talk that's fine, but talk and make love at the same time." I was out of breath.

He smiled and captured my lips with his and entered me without any warning. I threw my head up and moaned. He had never entered without looking at me first, in all the time we have been together, never. He was up to something, but I had no idea what exactly.

"Molly, Molly I am so sorry." He pulled out and I was confused.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, love. It was just what you said and I just couldn't control myself."

"Arthur I'm fine, dear. It's ok it just took me by surprise that's all." I laughed.

"Nothing that you can do can hurt me now. I am definitely not a virgin anymore. I have given birth to seven babies; you can't hurt this old girl." He looked at me with his sad blue eyes and smiled.

"You aren't old Mollywobbles, you are still seven teen to Me." he looked at me and I stared back. That was his cue and he entered me again.

"See still can keep me up, and still as tight as the first time I took you." I highly doubted that but I let him believe that. We made love well into the night always remembering to say the contraception spell.


End file.
